Revenge
by jascat
Summary: Alice has had her revenge, now it's Bella's turn. Alice will pay for killing Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Revenge

Chapter 1

Alice stared off into space a vision playing in her head. She saw him...finally her mate. He was more handsome than she had ever imagined. He was in this town, she would meet him tomorrow. She thanked god for the decision to stay here an extra day. That decision sparked the vision.

She saw them meeting, marrying, loving forever. Alice clapped her hands and bounced on her toes in excitement. She searched farther in her visions. Visions this far in the future were not certain but still she was able to see him. She smiled in pure joy, the happiness between them was glorious.

Alice couldn't wait she began to make different decisions. Now that she knew he lived in this town perhaps she could find where he lived and meet him early. They could start their forever now! She made decisions to go to a variety of places in the town. Finally she found him...In a dance hall. He was wearing a uniform and he danced so well. Alice sighed in pure happiness as she ran to her suitcase. She had just the dress!

She made her way to the dance hall and entered with confidence. She looked around till she found him. He was dancing with a pretty blonde. Alice smiled, she would change that. She walked by them purposely bumping into him and pretending to fall. He, of course, caught her. Their eyes met in a moment of perfection.

He held her hand and Alice let him. "Hello." She said with a slight giggle.

The man blushed and released her hand. The blonde he had been dancing with left in a huff and Alice giggled again. Alice folded her hands in front of her and looked down breaking their eye contact. She hated to do it but she was hoping he would speak once she was no longer dazzling him.

"My name's Johnathon, I'm pleased to meet you." He said holding out his hand.

Alice put her hand in his and the visions assaulted her. Visions of love and happiness. "Alice." She breathed.

He didn't let go of her hand when she told him her name. "Would you like to ummm dance?" He asked shyly.

Alice giggled again and nodded. They spent the night dancing and talking. Everything about him fascinated her. He was brave and strong, compassionate and kind. She saw him becoming a vampire and protecting her.

He walked her home and kissed her at the door. Alice revelled in the kiss, innocent yet passionate, everything she could wish for. She told him goodnight with regret, but they made plans to meet tomorrow for lunch. She contented herself to watch her visions as she waited out the long night.

Morning came and soon it was time for her date. The day was gloomy and raining, but it didn't dampen her spirits. She dressed herself up and grabbed an umbrella. She hummed to herself as she made her way to the diner. Johnathon said it was the best place to eat in town. She would have to fake eating but just being with him was worth it.

She ran through the rain, not minding her shoes getting soaked. She entered the diner and glanced around looking for him. He wasn't there yet. She was a little disappointed till she looked at the clock and realised she was early. She giggled to herself and went to sit at the counter.

She ordered a coffee and began to search her visions. She picked out all the proper things to say and do to win him. Not that she would have to work hard he was her mate after all.

Alice clapped her hands as she saw Johnathon make a last minute decision. He had seen a bracelet in a window and on the spur of the moment went in to buy it. The bracelet was perfect! Alice looked at her wrist and imagined it there.

When Johnathon came out of the store he passed an alley and something caught his attention. He walked up to a blonde haired man who sat on the ground clutching his stomach in seeming pain. He laid a hand on the man's shoulder and asked if he was alright. Alice's mouth formed a silent no, her hands clenched. She stifled a scream as the blonde grabbed her mate and slammed him against the alley wall. The blonde snapped her Johnathon's neck and began to drink his blood.

Alice searched her visions but knew it was too late to save her Johnathon. Anger overwhelmed her. He was gone her mate gone before they had a chance. She clenched her fists. She would get revenge, the blonde vampire would pay!

She began to search her visions of the blonde. He was an empath and a very powerful vampire. She wouldn't be able to kill him outright. She growled in frustration as she saw a vision of him entering the diner and them meeting. She needed time to find a way to make him pay! She searched and found what he wanted most and a way to give it to him. She found no clear way to kill him. Every scenario only led to her death and him going on without paying for his crime.

Alice made her decision, just as he entered the diner. His eyes landed on her and she filled her emotions with happiness and hope. "You kept me waiting." She said in a bright voice.

"I'm sorry ma'am." He said and walked to her.

* * *

Alice played with the bracelet on her wrist as she watched Edward pace.

"Are you sure this will work Alice?" He asked.

"Yes Edward, we have planned for fifty years. I found Damien and he is willing to help us. Just play your part and we will be together." Alice told him as she walked to him. She put her arms around his waist and kept her thoughts on Edward and the plan.

"I don't know Alice. What if he figures it out? Why can't we just kill him? He trusts us we could easily trick him." Edward asked.

"I have been over every scenario. You helped me. This is the only way. Anytime I see a chance to kill him I see either Peter coming and stopping us or Jasper killing us. We aren't strong enough to kill him. The best we can hope for is wiping his memories." Alice said.

"Why does Bella need to think he is dead?" Edward said. For a moment Alice became exasperated. He saw her visions he knew the answers.

Edward peeled himself out of her arms. "Yes I have seen them. It's just hard to believe she will care if he is missing."

"She will feel guilty and want to find him. Every scenario shows her finding Peter and Charlotte and eventually finding him. Then together they kill us. If she thinks he is dead she disappears from my visions. That can only mean she dies." Alice told him.

"Why can't I just drain her?" Edward asked petulantly.

"Oh I don't know...Maybe because Emmett, the dogs, Carlisle and Esme would kill you!" Alice said sarcastically. He was wearing on her nerves, she took a deep breath and walked up to him. She took his face in her hands and turned him to look at her.

"We've waited fifty years. We have only a few more weeks to wait, then we will be together for eternity my mate." She said and kissed him.

Edward leaned into the kiss and began to move his hands under her shirt. Alice backed away as a vision of Jasper coming back from his trip with Emmett filled her mind. Edward sighed but nodded. He pulled away from her.

"Just remember he has great control you need to throw all your blood lust at him, just like we practiced." Alice told him. She grinned as she thought of all the times Edward had pushed his blood lust on him causing him to slip. She loved his guilt and pain.

"I will." He said giving her one last longing look and walking out the door.

Alice ran out of the house, she needed some time to get away from the lies. For fifty years now she had lived a life of deception. Deceiving an empath and a mind reader was not easy. Soon it would be over though. Jasper would live his eternity in pain and Alice would watch from a safe distance. Damien was going to take all his memories except one. Jasper would believe he had killed Bella at this little party. He would live forever with that guilt and Alice would watch it all with glee.

She would ditch Edward as soon as this was over. Living another moment with that idiot than she had to would be torture. He would go on with mommy and daddy Cullen. They would comfort him. Alice snorted at the thought.

Jasper was arriving home with the glass dishes and Emmett was carrying the cake. Alice clapped her hands with glee and took off towards the house.

* * *

Alice watched as Edward drove a wounded Bella home. Carlisle held Esme as she sobbed in his shoulder. She hid a smile and began to pretend a vision. As expected Carlisle's head popped up and he watched her intently.

Alice "came out of it" and looked at him in fear. "It's Jasper he's going to attack her again...He's gotten a taste of her blood..." Alice began to sob and Carlisle took her in his arms.

She pretended to search her visions. She turned to Carlisle. "I know a way...There's a vampire I know with a gift. He can wipe memory. Jasper won't fight us if we tell him he killed Bella. He will be so torn with guilt that he will want his memory erased. His beast will be appeased and Bella can live a normal human life."

Esme walked up to them and put her hand on Alice's shoulder. "What about Rose will she allow us to wipe Jasper's memories? You know how close she is to him and she doesn't like Bella." Esme asked.

Alice had to fight a grin. She pretended to search her visions. "We have to make Rose believe we have killed him...Emmett will go along with killing him to protect Bella but Rose won't. We can get Emmett to take Rose away while we have Jasper's memory wiped. We will have to stay away from Jasper for a while..."

"Rose won't accept that she loves Jasper. We can't do that!" Esme exclaimed.

"If we don't she will find Jasper and then his memories will be triggered and he will hunt Bella down and kill her." Alice told her. It was partly true. If Rose and Bella didn't believe Jasper was dead they would find him and trigger his memories, but Jasper wouldn't kill Bella he would kill Alice.

"But Alice he's your mate." Esme said in sympathy.

Alice put her head down and Carlisle pulled her close as she pretended to sob. "I just want to do the right thing. Bella is my best friend I can't let her die." She choked out.

"Perhaps in fifty years we can find Jasper again and you can reunite with him." Carlisle said as he rubbed her back. Alice nearly snorted at that. She didn't want to spend another moment pretending to love that bastard. Her only satisfaction in the fifty years they had been married was torturing the man with her clothes obsession. She loved to dress him in outfits he hated and force him into hours of shopping. She hid a grin in Carlisle's chest.

"Call your friend Alice." Carlisle said.

Alice pulled out her phone and dialed the number. She had a short conversation with Damien before hanging up.

"He'll be here shortly after Edward." Alice told them.

Esme looked at Carlisle with doubt in her eyes. Alice couldn't have that. "Esme..." she sobbed and walked into her arms. Esme hugged her and patted her back.

* * *

Alice schooled her emotions before exiting the house. She thought of her Johnathon lying dead in that alley, his blood drained from his body. Her pain was not faked. Jasper looked up at her with guilt in his eyes.

"You killed her..." Alice whispered.

Jasper lowered his head and his shoulders shook. Emmett who stood beside him looked at Alice in shock and anger. "What?" He asked disbelieving.

"B..Bella is dead..." Carlisle said. He didn't sound convincing to Alice but it seemed to work. Emmett roared with rage and pulled Jasper's hair, making him look up. Jasper didn't fight him. Emmett hesitated...Even though Alice knew he would she had hoped maybe he would kill him...a spur of the moment decision. Rose grabbed his arm though stopping him. Oh well death would have been easy, a long life of the pain she had felt would be more just.

"No Em...Please..." Rose begged. Alice could see the war going on inside Emmett his rage at his sister supposedly being dead and his mate begging him not to hurt the culprit.

'Now Edward!' Alice thought loudly.

"Em...take her away..." Edward choked out.

'Perfect.' Alice thought.

Emmett nodded and picked up Rose. She fought him but she was no match for Emmett's brute strength. When they were finally out of range, Alice called Damien again. He showed up quickly.

He did his work quickly then picked up a compliant Jasper. "Take him some place far away where nothing can trigger his memory." Alice ordered him. Damien nodded and took off.

Esme sobbed into Carlisle's shoulder, they both looked at Alice with concern. Edward approached her and she grabbed him tight, burying her face in his chest and hiding her smile.

Finally after all these years her revenge was complete. All her visions showed a broken Jasper barely living, spending his time in the arctic wilds and only hunting when the hunger became unbearable.

* * *

Rose paced the floor. They were in a hotel. It had been a month since her family had killed her brother. She couldn't live with them...not anymore. The only reason she stayed with Emmett was because he was her mate.

She looked over at Emmett. He sat on the bed staring at the ceiling. She couldn't dredge up the love she felt for him. All she felt was anger, at that moment she hated him. Rose walked to the door. He sat up on the bed before she opened it.

"Please Rose..." He called. For a moment her heart stirred but then the image of her broken brother appeared in her mind and she opened the door running out into the night.

Emmett didn't follow her. Rose ran, keeping to the shadows. Her phone rang, she recognized Alice's ring tone. She almost didn't answer it but her heart hurt so much she longed to talk to someone who might understand. Alice was Jasper's mate surely she understood.

"Hello." She answered. It took a minute for Alice to reply. She could hear her sobs through the phone.

"I just found out Rose...Bella is a live...My Jasper gone..." Alice choked out.

Rose crushed the phone. Bella was alive? The unfairness of it hit her hard. Her twin was gone because he supposedly had killed that bitch. Her rage consumed her. She began to run to Forks.

She ran without stopping, keeping away from populations to allow her to run during daylight hours. She arrived in Forks within two days. She cased Bella's house. The wolves had been there but they weren't now. She watched as Bella moved like a zombie. Maybe this pain was enough...No she deserved to know she was the cause of her brother's death. Rose wanted to watch her eyes when she told her. If that bitch wasn't sorry... Rose shook her head. She didn't know what she would do.

She waited for Charlie to turn out the lights. When all was silent she made her way to Bella's window. The stupid girl still left it open. She crawled in her room silently and made her way to Bella's bed. She looked down at the girl who was tossing and turning restlessly. She was murmuring about Edward, asking him not to leave her. Rose sneered, Bella was still stupid. If Edward was truly her mate he wouldn't have abandoned her.

She leaned down and shook Bella gently. "Bella I have something to talk to you about."

Bella sat up in surprise. "Rose?" she asked in confusion.

Rose put her fingers to her lips and motioned for Bella to follow her. Bella grabbed her robe and followed her out of the house. Rose lead her away from the house, before turning to her.

She looked her over, Bella had lost weight. "What is it Rose? Is Edward okay?" She asked. Rose had begun to pity the girl but that question inflamed her.

"Oh Edward is just fine!" She spat out angrily. "The whole family is fine all except Jasper!"

Bella became still and her face showed confusion. "What..."

"They killed him Bella! They killed him for supposedly killing you. Obviously you're not dead. Why is that? Did you plan this with Edward?" Rose said angrily.

Bella stood in front of her in shock shaking her head back and forth in denial. "Why..." Rose sobbed ashamed that her righteous anger was turning into weak hurt.

"I..I don't understand. Carlisle patched me up and Edward drove me home. I told Edward to tell Jasper that it was okay, that I understood and didn't blame him." Bella looked Rose in the eye. Rose believed her.

"Edward left me in the woods saying he didn't want me. I don't understand why he would kill Jasper when he told me I was just a distraction to him..." Bella was saying before a wolf suddenly charged out of the woods.

Rose moved quickly to avoid jaws aimed at her neck. "Stop it!" Bella screamed. To Rose's surprise the wolf stopped. She stayed in a defensive position still frightened.

"Tell me everything that happened." Bella said her back straightening and a look of anger entering her eyes.

Rose looked warily at the wolf but decided that she would.

* * *

Bella sat next to Jacob, leaning into his warmth as Rose spoke. She couldn't believe what had happened. Her anger rose as the story unfolded. She kept picturing Jasper in her mind, then she would see him being thrown in a fire. The image pained her. Why would they do this? She could understand them wanting her out of the way but why kill Jasper? She heard Jacob growl periodically next to her.

Rose finished her tale and sat down in the grass. She laid her face in her hands and sobbed.

"It isn't right..." Bella whispered.

Rose lifted her head and looked into Bella's eyes. Bella clenched her fists. Jasper shouldn't have died. Not for a lie. A lie told by all the Cullens. Bella raised a hand to her chest and rubbed the ache that was there. She looked down at the ground as images of Jasper invaded her mind. She saw him patiently waiting for Alice while holding her bags, smiling indulgently as Alice used him as a live Ken doll. She saw him winking at Bella when Alice forced her into trying another hated out fit. She saw him joking with Emmett, helping Esme in the kitchen, talking with Rose in the garage. She remembered his words in that hotel in Arizona.

'You're worth it.' He had said. Well he was worth it too and the Cullens were going to pay. Bella raised her eyes and again held Rose's gaze.

"They need to pay...Change me Rose...Help me make them pay." Bella whispered. Jacob growled behind her but Bella ignored him.

Rose frowned and Bella could almost see the thoughts that ran through her head. "Bella...you have your whole life ahead of you." She whispered.

"My life is over...I'm already dead...Let me get my revenge." Bella bit out

"I've never changed anyone not even Em..." Rose protested.

"I trust you Rose, and Jacob can be there to ensure you don't kill me." Bella told her.

"No Bells. This is insane!" Jacob yelled behind her. Bella didn't turn around knowing he was naked.

"If you won't help me I will go to the Volturri and get them to change me. I would rather that we took care of this. I don't want to have to join the guard." Bella said calmly.

She heard Jacob growl behind her and heard him pull on his shorts.

"I don't want Em hurt...I'm angry at him but he is my mate." Rose said.

"Did he know I wasn't dead?" Bella asked.

"I don't think so." Rose said uncertainly. "Bella he is my mate, even though I am angry at him I can't let him die."

Bella softened a little. She was a little shocked that she had been so willing to kill him if he had part in this. She wouldn't kill him but she would never forgive him. "Okay." She said.

Rose twisted her hands in front of her. Bella could sympathize, the Cullens had been her family for a long time. "Jasper deserves to be avenged." Bella said hoping to push her into agreeing.

Rose's hands went to her side. "I agree. I will help you."

Bella fought not to show her relief. She would have went to the Volturri but she was grateful that she didn't have to. She turned around and faced Jacob.

"Jake please I need your help too." Bella pleaded.

Jacob growled. "Sam won't let me..."

"Then we won't tell him." Bella replied.

"Revenge is a dangerous road Bells. Is it worth it? Why do you want revenge so bad, you hardly knew Jasper?" Jacob asked.

Bella grabbed her chest, she winced at the pain there. "I don't know but I need it Jacob." Bella whispered. "I have more of a chance in succeeding with you by my side." She pleaded.

Jacob stared at her for a long time before nodding his head. Bella almost collapsed in relief. She motioned for them to sit down and they began to plan.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 2

They had been talking for hours and the sun was now coming up. Bella's head hurt, the beginnings of a tension headache, and she was cold. She was loathe to go inside yet, she knew once she was alone, no longer putting up a brave face, she would fall apart.

"I won't leave Charlie without at least saying goodbye." Bella said stalling them.

A pained look came over Jacob's face. "I can't tell Billy he would call Sam and stop me...Charlie might tell them." He said. Bella knew he was right and was planning on waiting till she was ready to leave to talk to Charlie about it. She didn't want what little time they had together further marred.

"Come with me Jacob we will find a location for the change and set it up. Give us a week Bella." Rose told them. Bella was grateful to Rose she seemed to know exactly what she was thinking.

"Do you have the money Rose? Can you do it without the Cullens knowing?" Bella asked.

"All my accounts are joint with Emmett." She said sadly.

Bella walked over to her and put an arm on her shoulder. "He will think you are leaving him." She whispered, wanting to make sure the blonde was in this with them and also concerned as she realized what Rose was sacrificing.

"I am in a way..." Rose said looking down. "I'm in this Bella, eternity is a long time and eventually I know I will work things out with Em..." She choked on his name and Bella hugged her. Rose accepted her comfort for a short bit then pulled herself away.

"Come on dog we have work to do." Rose said standing up. "We will call you when we are ready." She said squeezing Bella's hand. Bella gave her a smile that didn't reach her eyes and watched as they left. Tears trailed down her cheeks and she painfully made her way to her room. Her heart hurt. Jasper dead...She wanted to sink into the darkness that she had known when Edward had left her in the woods.

The darkness was there calling her but the anger at the unfairness of it all burned too bright for her to embrace it. She would pay back the Cullens then she would welcome it.

* * *

Bella came out of her zombie state. She loved Charlie and she knew she wouldn't see him again once she left. She couldn't manage to act happy but she did spend every moment she could with him. She would catch him looking at her when he thought she wouldn't notice. He knew something was going on but he wasn't asking her about it.

Her phone rang and she picked it up slowly. She knew it was Rose.

"We have the place. I have arranged a ticket for you at SeaTac. You need to be there by 8:00 am tomorrow." Rose said in a very businesslike manner. Bella didn't say anything as Charlie was watching her.

"You can still back out Bella." Rose told her softly.

"Not going to happen." Bella gritted out. She knew she had been a weak mousey girl with Edward but that was then. She hung up the phone and looked at her father.

"Your leaving..." He said.

Bella felt tears swarm her vision but she nodded.

"Are you going to that boy?" Charlie spat out. He couldn't say Edward's name, he hated him almost as much as Bella did.

Bella snorted at that. "No I'm going to be with Jake." She told him truthfully, hoping he thought she was leaving for romantic reasons.

Charlie studied her, Bella held his gaze but felt her heart beating. Charlie had always had a way of getting the truth out of her. Just when she thought she would crack he spoke again.

"I believe you are going to be with Jake but I don't believe you are in love with him Bells. You seem so angry lately...what's going on?" Charlie asked.

For a moment Bella thought of telling him everything, but she soon squelched it. Confiding in him would weaken her resolve, so she just looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I love you dad." She whispered.

"I could help you Bells." Charlie pushed.

She was tempted. She knew Charlie was smart and though she didn't show it to Rose and Jacob she was scared that she would be unable to carry out any kind of fitting revenge. She didn't want to just kill them, she wanted them to suffer...She studied Charlie's face. No, she wasn't going to drag him into the darkness.

"Please don't try to find me." She pleaded.

Charlie made no promises. "When are you coming back?" He asked.

Bella turned her face from him. She heard him sigh behind her. "I love you too Bells." He said. She heard the door close behind her. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs.

* * *

"Bells!" Jacob greeted her enthusiastically. She let him hug her and even attempted to return the hug, but her heart wasn't in it. Saying goodbye to Charlie had been harder than she thought. She felt like everything good was running out of her life and the only thing left was the anger that festered in her and the pain that throbbed in her heart.

"Let's go." She said tightly.

Jacob picked up her bag his enthusiasm dampened. Jacob ushered her to his truck. She climbed in the cab without a word and leaned back against the seat as he started the engine. She closed her eyes pretending to sleep.

She wouldn't sleep though. She hadn't slept for a long time. Every time sleep overwhelmed her she dreamed of Jasper. His golden hair and eyes haunting her. Accusing her of his death, asking her how she could let it happen. She opened her eyes and turned to look out the window.

She studied the scenery they passed without real interest. They were in Montana. She really didn't care any place would do. She wanted to have Rose change her as soon as possible. She no longer wanted to be haunted by these dreams.

Thankfully Jake didn't try to talk to her and they drove in silence. They left civilization and traveled for another hour before arriving at a house surrounded by trees. The house wasn't overly large and Bella was a little surprised. She thought Rose would want something grand. She didn't dwell on it though as she made her way in the front door.

Rose greeted them in the hall. Her normally well kept appearance was disheveled. For a moment Bella felt compassion. It had to be hard on Rose to be away from Emmett for so long. Still she needed her...

"Have you gotten everything we talked about?" She asked.

"Yes, but Bella you don't look..." Rose started but Bella cut her off.

"It doesn't matter. As soon as we've drawn the blood you will change me." She said as she walked past her. Rose at one point had been a nurse and knew how to safely freeze blood. She wanted to store some...she had plans...

Jacob grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. "Look Bells, if you die you will be unable to carry out this revenge that Rose and I have uprooted our lives for. You need to eat a good meal and get some sleep before we begin." Jacob told her firmly.

Bella rubbed her forehead in frustration, the ever present headache throbbing behind her temples. He was right and she was being unfair to the two of them, both had given up a great deal to help her. "I can't sleep Jake, I keep seeing him..." She whispered.

"You need to suck it up Bella. I'll give you a sedative to help you sleep. Do you think the change is going to be a picnic?" Rose growled. God she loved Rose, she was so practical and strong, still there was no way she was taking a sedative.

Bella clenched her jaw and turned to Rose angrily. The words she was about to say died at the sight of her. Though she stood tall and her back was straight she looked hurt.. broken...it was in her eyes. She stared at her for a long time before finally nodding.

They had drawn and stored her blood. She ate and slept. She did everything they told her for three days, finally they deemed her fit enough for the change. She lay on the bed as Rose sat nervously beside her. Jacob was in wolf form by them. Bella wasn't nervous, she was looking forward to no more dreams...no more tears...

"Remember what we talked about. Anything you want to remember think of while you burn." Rose said quietly. Bella knew she was procrastinating but understood her fear and merely nodded.

"Are you ready Jake?" Rose asked. Bella heard him growl but didn't look.

"Are you sure Bella?" Rose whispered. Bella opened her eyes and stared into Roses.

Rose reached down and took Bella's hand and raised it to her lips. Bella had insisted she bite her, she wanted the scar. "Forgive me Bella." She said before biting. She felt a moment of pain and then she felt Rose pushing her venom in her. The feeling was different from what had happened with James.

Rose dropped her hand and reached for the other one. She bit again and Bella began to feel the burn. She closed her eyes and began to recall what she wanted to remember. Images of Jasper...His golden smile...his warm eyes...the way his eyebrows drew together in concern for her. The struggle on his face as she bled in front of him.

She forced herself to remember Edward. Everything he had said and done with her and to her. Carlisle and Esme...Alice. 'Don't worry Alice I will make them pay for killing him.' Bella thought.

She thought of Alice while she burned. Her thoughts were scattered and interrupted often. She would get used to the burn, enough to think semi rationally and then it would intensify. In those moments she thought of Alice. Why hadn't she called her? Surely she was hurting too. Her gift would be useful in gaining revenge.

'No' She wasn't going to involve Alice. When Edward, Carlisle and Esme were taken care of she might tell her but something in her didn't want to talk or be around Alice. The same feeling that made her burn when she saw her kiss Jasper. It was jealousy...she knew that and would admit it now that it didn't matter.

The last memories she held were of Charlie...then the burn became too intense for her to think clearly anymore and she concentrated on not screaming her pain.

Bella woke to find two very worried faces looking at her. She sat up faster than she knew she was able. Jacob was startled and jumped back, Rose however stood very still.

"Do you remember?" She asked quietly.

"I remember everything." Bella said in a voice that sounded dead to her. It was husky and beautiful but...dead. She made an effort to slow her movements and stand.

"Did you have problems?" She asked Rose.

Rose looked down. "Yes but Jake bit me..." She said holding her arm.

Jacob chuckled, Bella ignored him and instead concentrated on Rose. "Thank you...We are venom sisters now." She said. She didn't know if it was wise to form an attachment with Rose considering her plans but her need to comfort Rose outweighed her common sense.

"Let's hunt. The sooner we change my eye color and I learn control the sooner we can start." Bella said walking to the door.

* * *

Six months...six months too long. Bella's eyes were now a golden color. There were hints of red if you looked real close but she would be able to fool humans. Her control was excellent. She had been into town a number of times and while she felt the burn her need for revenge was stronger and she easily controlled the blood lust.

She had learned to control her shield, while she wasn't certain she had succeeded, she had concentrated on being able to block Alice. She wasn't positive that Alice would warn the rest of the Cullens of her intentions, she didn't want to take any chances though. She didn't want her to see her plans.

Jake sat on the couch holding Rose. Rose sobbed into his shoulder. The time had been hard on her. She went through the motions of living but you could see that being apart from Emmett was taking a toll on her. Jake often comforted her. There was nothing romantic in it. Rose in spite of her separation from Emmett was loyal. It was one of the things she admired about her.

Bella didn't have it in her to comfort her. She had become cold and focused. So Jake had taken on the role. He tried to comfort Bella too but Bella didn't accept it. She needed to be hard.

"Did you find him?" Bella asked. Rose had called Emmett to find Edward's location. Jake glared at her but Bella ignored him. The truth was in spite of her best efforts not to she did feel a sisterly bond with Rose. She genuinely liked her, no matter how much she tried to close the caring part of her off. She loved Rose and Jake. She needed them and would use them for her revenge but when this was over she would ensure they were happy before she slipped into the darkness.

"He's in Argentina. Emmett says he has a human girlfriend..." Rose said, she watched Bella's face as she told her that. Bella returned her gaze. She was not jealous, she didn't even feel sorry for the girl. Her mind went over ways to use this. She seriously doubted Edward loved the girl.

"Get ready we are going to Argentina." Bella said. "Also Rose it is time to contact Carlisle and Esme. Don't tell them about me but start up your relationship with them. I want them to come to Argentina when the time is right." She finished and left the room.

* * *

The blonde vampire stared at the white all around him. How long had he been lost in this white. He remembered nothing, not who he was or how he got here. Every time he closed his eyes he saw a beautiful brunette lying in a pool of blood. Her eyes pleaded with him...He killed her, he knew that and that hurt him. He wanted to die but no matter how long he sat in that barren white he still lived.

Blood ran down his chin. He didn't bother to wipe it. He had given in again and the dead animal in front of him seemed to taunt him. He was weak. He tried to starve himself into blissful death but the thirst always got the better of him and he would hunt.

He sat back and closed his eyes. Again he saw her face, her hair splayed out around her in a beautiful mahogany display. It was bittersweet. He longed to see her but dreaded the sight of her blood. He laughed bitterly but didn't open his eyes.

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for the delay. I was finishing up my other story and then my stupid internet was down for most of the day...grrrr. This story will center on Bella and her revenge. I love Jasper so I will throw in bits of him but most of this will be Bella. I also wanted to ask if I needed to change my summary? I suck at summaries lol


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 3

She saw her shopping in a small outdoor market. She was beautiful. Bella had Jacob watch her for a week and they knew her habits by now. She was rarely apart from Edward. It was a sunny day though and Bella knew Edward wouldn't be out.

Bella went over everything Jacob had taught her a lot about masking her scent. She had scrubbed her body this morning with scent free soaps then dressed in some laundry they had stolen. The scent of the human woman who had worn the dress she now wore was strong. He also helped her learn how to judge the wind and keep her scent from blowing to strong.

Jacob was actually the best of the pack at this skill. He had bragged to Bella that he had even managed to get withing 10 feet of Jasper without him noticing. Apparently the pack viewed Jasper as the strongest of the Cullens and often judged their skills by him. Bella was surprised when she learned how he had sparred with them. They liked and respected him.

Bella closed her eyes at the thoughts of Jasper, it hurt to think of him. In her mind's eye she saw him in a sea of white, beautiful as always. She opened her eyes and clenched her fists.

They were beginning the plan today and in front of her was an unsuspecting Sophia. Bella wore a big floppy hat and her skin was covered. She wore tights and the dress was long sleeved. Her hands were covered in dirt and she hid them behind her back. She was taking a risk walking out in the sun but she tried to be sure she wouldn't show her sparkle.

Bella walked in Sophia's direction, watching her out of the corner of her eye. As they had planned Jacob ran by her knocking her to the ground and spilling the produce she carried in her basket.

"Hey! You bastard!" Bella yelled and ran to help the woman.

"Are you okay?" She asked her looking into her eyes and using all the skills Rose had taught her to dazzle the poor woman.

"Y..yes he just startled me." Sophia stuttered her gaze on Bella's bending form. Bella picked up all the fruit and put it in her basket.

"My name is Gina." Bella said turning a smile to the woman and extending her hand. Sophia reached for her hand, dazed. Bella giggled and pulled her hand back.

"Oh I'm sorry may hands are filthy." She said laughing. She gasped in horror as she looked at Sophia's basket.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry I've ruined your fruit. Please let me make it up to you. I'll buy you fresh fruit and treat you to lunch." Bella said smiling at her.

"I..I'm not sure." Sophia muttered looking conflicted.

Bella turned on more charm. "I owe you the fruit, but the lunch...I don't know anyone here. I thought a vacation alone would be wonderful but I guess I'm more a people person than I thought. I'm lonely and would love some company." Bella pleaded.

The woman caved. "Okay."

Bella smiled and helped her pick out the fruit before leading her to a café.

* * *

Bella had made a strong friendship with Sophia. She learned much about the woman's relationship with Edward. Sophia was twenty five and was concerned that she was older than Edward. Bella nearly laughed when she told her that but managed to hold it back and sympathize. She remembered how she had panicked about turning eighteen and being older than Edward's seventeen.

Edward treated Sophia a lot like he had treated Bella. He was possessive and called her frequently when they met. Bella was always understanding when Sophia would apologize and leave to be with him. She was extremely glad she had not ended up with Edward. She saw how nervous and insecure Sophia was and remembered how she had felt with him.

Sophia hadn't come out and told her that she knew about vampires but Bella suspected she did by the way she handled the strangeness that surrounded Edward. Edward didn't really try that hard to hide it. Still Bella knew that Sophia had no clue that she was a vampire. Maybe she really didn't know. It would be better if she didn't. Bella had grown to like the woman and didn't want her in danger from the Volturri she knew Edward would never change her.

Rose was in contact with Carlisle and Esme. They were finally in Argentina and in another hour the first part of the plan would begin. Bella felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought. Finally, Bella wanted this over she wanted to end this. She wanted the ache in her heart to stop. If revenge didn't cure it then death would.

"Are you sure about this Bella? I agree with everything but what you have planned for Esme..." Rose trailed off.

Bella understood her doubts but Esme had to pay.

"She didn't actually lie like the others." Rose told her.

"She stood by while they lied, she let the man she called her son be killed. She called herself his mother...What kind of mother does that?!" Bella said, venom in her tone. "She deserves to see how unfit she is for that title!"

Rose still looked uncertain, Bella understood her feelings. What she had planned for Esme was painful. Any woman would balk at it but especially Rose. She had to keep her on her side. Not only did she need her to carry on her plans she needed both Rose and Jake to carry on. Without them this cold mask she wore would crumble and she wouldn't have the strength to carry on.

"Would you have let your son die for a lie? A lie you knew about?" Bella asked softly. She couldn't keep the contempt from her voice.

"No I wouldn't..." Rose whispered then her lips firmed and she gave Bella a nod. Bella found it ironic that when they had first met Rose was the cold one and Bella had been weak and timid. Now their roles were reversed. Rose was in this fully but only because of her love for her brother and her love for Bella. They shared a venom bond and in spite of Bella's coldness they had a friendship.

Bella took the scarf they had prepared, then took a bit of her blood from the refrigerator.

"Let's go." She said solemnly.

Rose and her went in different directions. Jacob was already in position. She easily found Sophia on her way to meet Edward. It was evening and she didn't have to worry about the sun so she ran at human speed to her calling her name. She fell in front of her and Sophia gave a shout and rushed to her side.

"Are you hurt?" She asked looking at the scarf Bella held against her leg. It was white but there was now a red stain on it. Bella moved the scarf a little and looked at the wound. She had cut her leg and added some blood to it but it was already closing.

"I think the bleeding stopped. It's not bad, but..." Bella cried in dismay. "My mother gave me this scarf. I'll never get the stain out."

"I'm so sorry." Sophia commiserated.

"Please...tell me you know a way to get blood out." Bella said dazzling her a bit.

"Well maybe...I can't promise but I will try." Sophia told her as she took the scarf and put it in her bag.

"I'm on my way to meet Edward's family right now but I'm sure they would have something to put on it to keep the stain from setting." Sophia said.

"Oh..I'm sorry I'm holding you up." Bella said as she stood. "I'll meet you tomorrow?" She asked.

Sophia nodded and walked away with the scarf in her purse. Bella watched her go then made her way to Edward's house. She arrived at the house and took her position. Jacob was on the other side of the house waiting. She shielded Jacob and Rose from Edward. They were prepared to stop Edward if Carlisle, Esme and Rose were unable to. Bella could erect a physical shield around Sophia if she had to but she would rather have Carlisle and Esme stop him. She watched as Sophia drew a deep breath and entered the house. Bella was a little shocked she didn't knock but it worked.

She heard Edward's growl almost immediately then there was a commotion and she watched as Carlisle and Rose held Edward down.

"Esme help Sophia out of here." Carlisle gritted out. Bella nearly laughed as she saw Esme's black eyes.

"Esme!" Carlisle commanded and Esme moved ushering the shaken woman out of the house.

"I'm sorry dear I can't take you home. I promise we will call you tomorrow. We have to help Edward." She told the woman in her caring voice. Bella narrowed her eyes at her words. Obviously they were planning on running...Well that wasn't going to happen.

Bella gave a nod to Jacob and he followed Sophia home. Bella wanted to be sure Sophia would be okay. Bella then waited and listened.

"Is Sophia okay?" Edward asked when he came back to himself.

Carlisle pinched his nose. "She's fine Edward...Why must you date humans?" He asked.

Edward didn't say anything as he looked at the floor.

"Maybe you should hunt?" Esme offered.

Edward nodded and got up from the floor. "I'll go with him." Rose offered. Edward looked surprised but didn't reject her offer.

Bella smiled as she watched them leave the house. She followed them till they were out of hearing range from the house. She raced up to them before Edward had a chance to sense her.

"Hi Edward." She said with no emotions. Edward turned to her in shock and in that moment Bella and Rose worked together removing his legs and arms. Bella pulled out her phone and called Jacob.

"We got him Jake come back and keep an eye on Carlisle and Esme." Bella told him.

"Are you okay Bells?" Jacob asked. She knew he was asking because this was the first time she had seen Edward up close since he left her in the woods. The truth was she was fine. She felt nothing for him but hatred. Hatred for him killing Jasper.

"Just mad Jake." She told him. Edward looked at her in shock.

"Love..." He began and Bella kicked him in the mouth before he could go any further. She bent low and looked him in the eye.

"Don't ever call me that again." She gritted out.

Edward smiled at her through his pain and gave her a crooked grin that once set her heart on fire. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Alright I understand. You're mad and jealous. Well get it out of your system..." This time Rose cuffed him.

"Arrogant bastard." She muttered.

Bella picked up his torso while Rose gathered his limbs. They ran to the home they had set up. They sat him in a chair and tied him to it His limbs they stored separately. Bella was over cautious and didn't want him to somehow regain them. There was a fireplace on one wall and a TV screen on another.

She walked over to Edward and ran a finger over his chest. "Does it hurt Edward? Not having any arms or legs?" She asked innocently. She saw the venom leaking from the wound.

Edward ignored the question. "So how did you become a vampire? I honestly thought you were dead." Edward said trying unsuccessfully to hide his pain.

Bella scoffed. "Rose changed me."

Edward turned to Rose and growled loudly. Bella backhanded him. "Don't ever growl at her. I asked her to change me."

He was shocked and looked at her in confusion. "Why?" He whispered.

"Because I learned what you did to Jasper and I wanted you to pay." Bella gritted out.

Fear washed over his features and Bella nearly grinned.

"We have taken Carlisle's respect for you. Of course daddy dearest would never abandon you but that's okay. When he dies the last memory he has of you will be you attacking another human woman." Bella said with a hard grin that didn't reach her eyes.

"You won't kill him." Edward said firmly.

Bella bent down and looked him straight in the eyes. "Not for a while first I'm going to teach him a painful lesson about humility. He's going to learn the struggle Jasper went through. I'm going to knock him off his throne and you can watch it all." She said motioning to the television.

She put her lips by his ear. "Then when I'm done and he is a broken guilt ridden man I'm going to kill him." She moved back as Edward tried to bite her.

Bella moved back chuckling. Jacob entered with a cup of her blood and walked to the corner where a table stood. He set it on the table then gave a glare and a smirk to Edward as he left.

"Just a little gift...I know how you loved my blood, so I made sure to save you some. Of course it's a little hard to get to with no arms and legs." She said as she watched his eyes turn black and a growl escape his throat. He started to struggle in his seat but the chair was firmly to the ground. She watched him for a bit, the chair was wobbling but it looked like it would hold.

She walked out the door and bolted it. Jacob was waiting on the other side, sitting at a desk with a computer screen showing the room. Bella leaned over his shoulder.

"Are we taping it?" She asked.

"Oh yeah...He's going to love this. Self righteous prick." Jacob said.

"How is Sophia?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"She's understandably upset and frightened." Jacob said.

Bella just walked out of the room. She pulled out her phone and called Sophia. She would meet her tomorrow and commiserate with her. She would comfort her till her "vacation" ended, then she would leave. She would watch her for a while to make sure the supernatural left her alone, but Sophia would leave this life before it tainted her.

* * *

The blonde sat hunched with his eyes closed. He saw the beautiful brunette. She was reaching out to him, trying to say something. He strained to hear it. Strained to remember it. He growled in frustration and rubbed his temples. As always when he tried to remember his head hurt. He opened his eyes and was blinded by the white expanse. He stayed that way for a while before he tried again. This time he was determined to try till he heard her words.

He closed his eyes and pictured her perfect face. She reached out to him ...he kept trying even though the pain was becoming unbearable. Finally he heard her...a whisper...so soft like an angel's sigh. "Jasper..." She called.

Jasper's eyes flew open. Jasper...his name was Jasper. No other memories came but knowing his name gave him hope. Jasper laid back and stared at the sky. He had hoped to find her name. The woman he had killed...She deserved to have him know her name. He felt the crushing pain and knew it wasn't enough, he earned so much more. He would die soon. He was able to go longer and longer between feeding. Sooner or later he had to go too long and perish but before then he wanted to remember her name it was her due, her right.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 4

Bella sat at the desk and watched the monitor. Edward had given up fighting and sat in his chair his eyes focused on the blood in the corner. He had been in the room a week now. While he was watched no one went in to talk to him.

He had given up growling on the second day. On the third day he had begun to sob. On the fourth and fifth day he had just put his head down and groaned occasionally. On the sixth day he had begun to look at the blood again. Bella could tell he needed to feed soon. The question was how long could he last and what would they feed him?

Rose had suggested they wait another week. She had never starved herself but she recalled some stories Jasper had told and knew starvation was torture for a vampire. Bella was uncertain, she wanted him coherent when they caught Carlisle. She wanted him to watch Carlisle suffer.

She smelled Jacob come in the room but didn't turn around.

"Got him Bells. That bastard wont be hurting any more children." Jacob said with a snarl.

Bella looked at the screen for the room they had set up and saw a middle-aged man. He was a little overweight and out of shape. His hair was black and greasy. "Did you have any problems?" Bella asked.

"Nah I think he goes after children for a reason." Jacob said. Bella nodded the man was scum. They had been searching the area for a candidate and had caught scent of this man. He tortured and kidnapped children before killing them.

"He had a little girl with him. About five I let Rose take care of the girl." Jacob said.

'Perfect.' Bella thought. Everything was falling into place. The girl would fulfill her plans. "What's her name?" Bella asked softly.

"She wouldn't say...She wouldn't speak. She wouldn't let me touch her I had to call Rose. When Rose came she clung to her, but still didn't speak." Jacob said in a low growl.

Bella nodded but said nothing her face showed no emotion. Now she knew she could make Rose happy. She still didn't know how to make Jake happy...She owed him. She had tried to distance herself from him. When this was over she planned to die and she didn't want Jake hurt. He was loyal though and wouldn't take her rebuffs. She wished she could give him what he wanted but she just couldn't. Her heart was gone, first broken by the vampire she stared at then destroyed by the death of Jasper for a crime he didn't commit.

A crime that in the end was her fault. She was the one that paraded herself in front of vampires daily. She was the one stupid enough to get a paper cut. She was the one not strong enough to stop the Cullens from killing him. She had to pay like the rest.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her chest. The ache intensified at her thoughts on the blonde vampire. She saw him clear as day behind her eyes and it tortured her. Part of her wanted to keep her eyes closed forever, picturing him and living in a dream world. She knew, though, that at least for now she couldn't. She opened her eyes and looked into Jake's concerned ones.

"I'm sorry Jake you deserve so much more..." Bella began.

"No, stop don't you dare put me on top of that burden you carry around. I love you Bells and would do anything for you. I know you don't love me and I know we are not imprints...It doesn't stop what I feel. This is who I am Jacob Black. A wolf in love with a vampire he is not destined for. I'm a fool but I also won't abandon you. I can't be your lover so let me be your friend." Jacob said.

"I don't want to hurt you more..." Bella whispered.

Jacob stared at her a war being waged inside him. "Then don't do what your planning...When this is over live..."

Bella turned from him. He knew, of course he knew, Jacob knew her inside and out. "I need to talk to Rose and then it is time to get Carlisle. Can you watch the prick?" She asked changing the subject.

He turned away from her in frustration. "Yes." He gritted out.

Bella left and ran. She hunted mechanically. One time so long ago she had dreamed of hunting. Thought it would be thrilling, would make her feel powerful. Now, she did it without thought. It was nothing, just a chore. She took out the bag of human blood she had stolen from the blood bank. It smelled divine and she drank it greedily. She finished up and drew out her phone she texted Rose asking her to meet her. She waited for an hour before Rose showed up, the little girl clinging to her neck.

Bella looked at her but said nothing. Rose kissed the girl and smiled at Bella. "Have you found out anything about the girl yet?" Bella asked.

"No she still won't talk. I did as you asked and she has met Carlisle and Esme. Both already love her. Carlisle gave her an examination...the things that monster did to her..." Rose started to growl but stopped when little hands grabbed her cheeks and stared in her eyes.

"I'm going to get Carlisle today so keep the girl away." Bella said with no emotion. She felt nothing just a slight relief at being closer to her goal, closer to her judgment of death.

"Bella..." Rose called out stopping Bella as she was walking away. "I've decided to call her Maribel after you Isabella Marie Swan."

Bella turned around shocked. "B..but..." Why? She was nothing a vengeful vampire who was using Rose. Didn't Rose know that?

Rose smiled at her. "Because you are strong Bella, even if you don't think so and because in spite of how hard you have tried to push me away I love you. I know what you plan, I know I can't stop you. Even though you have tried to hide it I know you planned this so that I could have Maribel after you are..." Rose choked.

"It was just a coincidence." Bella dismissed and left before Rose could say anything else.

* * *

Carlisle left the house. Where he was going Bella wasn't sure but she followed. She had originally planned to reveal herself and plead for his help with Esme there but in the end she decided to do it with him alone. She just couldn't face the woman she had thought would be a mother to her. She snorted at that thought.

Esme had been worse that Renee in ways. Renee was flighty and irresponsible but she had loved Bella. She had been a best friend, even though Bella had wanted a mother. Esme had acted like a mother, cooking and caring for her but in the end she hadn't thought twice about abandoning her...or killing one of her sons. Still Bella wanted so bad to believe in that facade that it was hard to look at her.

She pulled out a mirror and looked at her eyes. They were an orange color and she nodded to herself in satisfaction. It was time. She caught up with Carlisle letting him catch her scent. He stiffened and stopped his run. He had been going out for a hunt she could tell by his direction, he was headed for the woods.

"Carlisle..." Bella called.

He turned to her and gasped her name. Bella ran to him and threw her arms around his waist. She sobbed in his chest it wasn't hard to do. He stroked her back and said nothing. When Bella felt enough time had passed she lifted her face and looked at the man she had thought of as a father. No...not a father he could never replace Charlie.

"Carlisle I need your help...I've been trying... but I keep... slipping." Bella said looking down feigning guilt.

"Slow down Bella, what happened? How did you become a vampire? Why are you here?" Carlisle asked holding her at a distance and studying her.

"W...when Edward left me in the woods...I tried so hard to follow your diet...I had to find you..." Bella sobbed to him conveniently leaving out any substantial answers but hinting at things that weren't true.

Carlisle growled and pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry Bella I should have seen what was happening with Edward. He...he left so you don't have to worry about him hurting you anymore. I can take you to my house, Esme and Rose are there we can help you." Carlisle said jumping to the conclusion she had hoped he would. Bella wished she had been able to record that speech. She would have loved to play it back for Edward.

"I...I can't let Esme see me like this..." Bella gasped in horror. "Please I'll take you to my house...I hurt a man...I was going to drain him but I thought of you and what you would think. I came here for your help but I ran into him and...Please Carlisle you need to see if he is okay." Bella sobbed some more.

"Of course Bella. Just let me get my bag." Carlisle said as he turned.

Bella grabbed his arm. "Please don't tell Esme and Rose I am here I don't want them to see me till I can get control." Bella begged.

Carlisle studied her for a moment before nodding and taking off. Bella waited for him patiently her face a mask, her thoughts on Jasper. She couldn't keep thoughts of him out of her head it was hell.

He finally came back carrying a bag and Bella turned to run for the cabin. Carlisle followed her without question. They made it there in a short time running at vampire speed. Bella unlocked the front door and lead Carlisle to the room where they had the monster. She opened the door and walked inside. She hid a vindictive smile when she saw the state Jacob had left the monster in.

Carlisle forgot her immediately and ran to his side, pulling out equipment and checking his vital signs. Bella made her way out of the room and shut the door with speed. Carlisle looked up when he heard the door shut but he was too late. Bella bolted the door then switched on the equipment. She looked at the monitor and saw Carlisle standing up looking torn. He looked at the man laying on the floor and the now closed door.

Carlisle walked to the door and tried it. When he found it was locked he began to pound on it, testing its strength. Bella smirked at his attempts. She was sure the room would hold him. They had thoroughly tested it. The man groaned and Carlisle moved back to him. He began to look over him again. Bella looked over the room. Jacob had stocked it with nonperishable food for the human. There was a sink for water and the cupboards were full. There was a television monitor in the wall and another wall was covered with mirrors. Bella wanted to be sure Carlisle could see himself.

Satisfied everything was in order she made her way back to the main house. She was going to have some fun with Edward.

* * *

Edward was slumped in the chair when she returned. It was definitely time to feed the bastard. She had asked Jacob to get some blood for him. She passed Jacob in the kitchen, he was eating a sandwich.

"How'd it go Bells?" He asked.

"Fine, Carlisle has always been easy to fool. Look how long Edward has had him wrapped around his finger." Bella said in disgust. She grabbed a bag of blood and closed the refrigerator door.

"Going to feed Eddie?" Jake asked with a grin.

Bella looked at him raising a brow at his humor. "What kind of blood did you get him?" She asked suspiciously.

"Snake blood." Jacob smirked.

She looked at the bag shocked. Did snakes have that much blood? Was there snake venom in their blood? She began to smile and actually chuckled. Jacob had no reservations about laughing heartily. He choked on his sandwich. Bella shook her head and walked out of the room.

She entered Edward's room to find him in a near comatose state. She couldn't have that, she yanked his head back, opened his mouth and poured the blood in. He drank greedily, though he did wear a grimace of distaste. When he had finished she let go and walked to the fireplace. She lit a fire and threw her blood in it. Edward whimpered as she did this.

"How you feeling Edward?" She asked.

Edward turned away from her. "Oh I'm sorry did you want that blood...just a little sip..." Bella cooed. She saw him close his eyes and smiled.

"Well that entertainment is over for now. Dinner is done and now it's time for a show." She said as she took the remote and pushed a button. Carlisle came on the screen and Edward growled.

"Bella what are you doing? This isn't you..." Edward said.

Bella interrupted him with a finger to her lips and a shushing sound. "I want to hear this." She whispered.

Carlisle had finished bandaging the man and was rummaging around the room. Investigating.

"Who are you?" The man on the floor croaked. Carlisle turned to him.

"Carlisle Cullen. I'm a doctor." Carlisle said. Bella snorted.

"Marvin Moralis...Where are we?" Marvin asked.

Bella was a little surprised at how normal the man sounded. If she didn't know of his depravity she would have been fooled.

"Do you know how you got here Marvin?" Carlisle asked.

"I was walking home when this big man attacked me...I'm not a fighter I...My wife and children are going to be so worried." The man said.

Bella stared at the screen and growled. The man was a good liar. They knew he had no wife and the children he had stolen were not his own. None had survived but Maribel and she wouldn't have except for Jake's intervention. Carlisle was buying it though and his face showed his sympathy.

Apparently Edward was buying it too. "How could you Bella? Are you hurting humans? I thought you swore you would be a vegetarian I see the red in your eyes." Edward said. "Let that man go..." The man was an insufferable, pompous, self righteous bastard. Bella thought angrily.

Bella stood up and walked out of the room. She went to where they kept his limbs. She tore off his hand and reentered the room. She broke off his thumb and tossed it in the fire. Edward screamed as he saw her do this. She started to play with the other fingers and Edward whimpered. "Please..." She decided it was enough and took his hand out of the room throwing it with disregard on his other limbs.

She walked back in the room and looked at Edward. "How long do you think he will last? Rose said he hasn't hunted in a week..." She said her finger tapping her lips in thought.

"He won't crack. He's strong." Edward said certainly. Bella smiled. She would have believed him if she hadn't become a vampire herself. She knew how strong the blood lust could get. He would eventually fall off his throne and Edward would watch. It was good they believed Marvin was a good man, in the end it would make their guilt that much stronger.

* * *

Jasper had almost made it this time. He had felt himself turning to stone, in the end he had to feed though. He still had to know the name of the woman he had killed. He closed his eyes and saw her again. So beautiful...

He saw them in a hotel...She was frightened. She felt unworthy, it was the first time he had really looked at her. He knew that he had known her before but this time he really looked. He saw her emotions. She was giving, loving, loyal...beautiful. This was a memory, his first of anything other than her death. He saw her gaze in his eyes, she didn't view him as others had. She didn't see him as a monster.

Somehow he knew he was a monster but she didn't think so. He remembered the hope that maybe he wasn't the monster he thought. If someone as pure as her could think he wasn't...The blinding pain drew him out of the memory.

He wanted to remember more. He wanted to remember everything about her. In a moment he decided, his death could wait. He needed more than her name, he needed to remember her. Jasper scented the air and went off to hunt again. He needed his strength to withstand the pain gaining these memories would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 5

It had been two months and still Carlisle had not cracked. Bella debated wounding the human, but decided against it. Carlisle had worked around blood for centuries, starvation was the only thing that would make him crack. She tried to remember how long he had went without feeding when he was first transformed. The memories of his story were hazy as they were her human memories.

Bella felt Jacob come up behind her but didn't turn. "Do you think he'll give in soon?" Jacob asked.

She could hear the respect in his voice. She grudgingly respected Carlisle too. It had been two month, she knew without a doubt she wouldn't have lasted a quarter of that. He was in the corner, his knees drawn up to his chin and his head buried in the space left. She could see his hands shake and every once in a while he would twitch. Especially when Marvin moved.

Marvin had talked to him a lot the first week, telling him all kinds of stories. Stories Bella knew were false but designed to gain approval. Carlisle had participated in the conversations but Bella could tell in the way he held himself and the hesitations in his speech that he didn't quite believe Marvin's story. When he had initially told Carlisle he had a wife and family, Carlisle had seemed to believe him whole-heartedly. Bella wondered what had changed to make him doubt him.

The last two weeks Marvin had ignored him completely, staying as far from him as he could. Bella didn't blame him, Carlisle growled whenever he came near. He was running out of food and Bella was trying to decide if she could go in there and replace the food. There was no way she would ask Jake or Rose too. Who knew how strong Carlisle would be in his hungered state?

"I don't know." Bella finally answered her eyes glued to the screen. She would have to make a decision soon, he had been without food all yesterday and today. Even though Marvin was a monster and she fully intended for him to die, whether by Carlisle or one of them, she didn't really want to starve him.

"Do you think who ever put us here forgot us?" Marvin asked.

Carlisle ignored him, but Bella saw his shaking increase.

"Are we going to die?" Marvin asked his voice showing his fear.

Carlisle growled at the fear but gasped out a no. Bella knew from experience fear made the prey smell that much better.

"How is it you are still alive? I haven't seen you eat anything, you should be dead." Marvin stared at Carlisle. Carlisle had pretended to eat at first but as time had gone on he stopped. Bella assumed it was to conserve Marvin's food. She had wondered why Marvin hadn't questioned it earlier.

Marvin leaned his head back against the wall and sat down. He began to laugh, a dark humorless chuckle. "I'm in hell aren't I? You are the angel sent to judge me...Obviously you know what I have done. I knew you never believed the stories I told you." Bella's eyes narrowed, maybe the man was insane.

Carlisle's head rose and he looked at Marvin his eyes pitch black and the dark circles looking so pronounced he looked like an apparition of death. Marvin stood up and began to stumble back in fear but then a look came over him. Bella didn't blame him.

"Well if this is hell so be it. I'm not sorry for what I have done. If I could do it over again I would." Marvin declared defiantly, his chest puffed in bravado. Yes, definitely insane.

"And what could you have done, human, that would have been worse than some of the things I have seen? You are foolish...this is not hell..." Carlisle rasped but was interrupted by Marvin.

"I have done plenty. I was just smart and able to go undetected. Twenty years I was a predator, I was smart and people feared me..." Marvin yelled but before he could finish Carlisle snapped and was on him. He twisted his neck quickly, but he hesitated as he looked at the man. He stared at the man's now glassy eyes, then sobbed before biting down and drinking deeply.

Bella didn't feel the satisfaction she thought she would. She was glad Carlisle had killed that monster but her heart still ached. She rubbed her chest absently, it hadn't lessened yet but she did feel a sense of vindication. She had seen how insecure Jasper was. Alice and Edward repeatedly called him the weak link. Carlisle had never stopped them. It was time Carlisle understood what it felt like to other vampires.

"Did we record it?" She asked Jake.

Jake didn't answer her he just watched the screen. His face was like stone betraying nothing. Bella turned back to the monitor and watched as Carlisle moved back to the corner. He slid down it his eyes closed. Bella could read nothing on his face to betray what he was feeling, but she noticed he didn't look at the corpse of the monster on the floor.

Bella had to know what he felt. Would he understand now? Would he regret his treatment of Jasper? Would he regret killing Jasper for his weakness? Had her plan worked or would she need to push more?

She pulled the intercom microphone toward her and pushed the button. "Carlisle I would like to talk to you and remove the body. If you are thinking of attacking please be aware we hold Edward and have access to Esme." Bella said and pushed a button. Edward appeared on the screen sitting without arms or legs staring at a screen showing Carlisle.

"I'm sorry Edward." Carlisle said his ruby eyes full of guilt. Bella almost smiled.

"He can't hear you Carlisle." Bella told him then pushed a button. The screen now showed Esme with Maribel and Rose they were making cookies, though Maribel tended to hide behind Rose and sucked her thumb. Bella turned the monitor off quickly.

"Do we have an agreement Carlisle?" Bella asked.

Carlisle didn't answer he just nodded. Bella made her way to the door and opened it quickly. She shut it just as quickly behind her but Carlisle didn't move.

"Bella..." He breathed. Bella just studied him. Now that she was here she didn't know what she wanted to say. All her planned speeches escaped her.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"Jasper." Bella said painfully. Her chest ached but she wouldn't show weakness by clutching it in front of Carlisle.

"We did what we thought best for the whole family. You included." Carlisle said his face confused. That angered Bella. Still he rationalized his behavior.

Bella slapped him. "You tell yourself that but you did what was best for yourself and Edward. Not for me and certainly not for Jasper." Bella spat out. Her anger was almost overwhelming her, she took a deep unnecessary breath to calm herself and turned her back on him. She went to the corpse and picked it up.

"What are you planning?" Carlisle asked.

She turned and grinned at him maliciously. "Esme will pay and then you all will burn." She said.

Carlisle was not intimidated and stared directly into her eyes. "Your eyes are golden Bella." Carlisle whispered.

Bella growled and left the room without another word. He may not believe her now but he would soon.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Bella?" Rose asked uncertainly.

"She has to pay." Bella told her firmly.

"It's just Maribel has been traumatized so much..." Rose said. That argument actually made Bella pause she was right. Her mind went over her plan, trying to see if there were ways to make it easier on the child. She hoped to do this all while the child slept, but they hadn't wanted to drug her. Rose said she was usually a heavy sleeper. Bella just prayed that tonight she was.

"I promise to do my best Rose." Bella told her.

Rose looked doubtful still but in the end she hugged Bella and went back to the cabin. She would relieve Jake and send him here. Bella pulled out her phone when Rose was out of hearing range.

She had taken Emmett's phone number out of Rose's phone a while back now she used it.

"Hello." Emmett's usually boisterous voice sounded depressed and Bella felt a twinge of guilt. But she firmed her resolve with the memory of Rose telling her that Emmett had attempted to take Jasper's head off when he found out she was supposedly dead. She just hoped Emmett hadn't known the truth that she was alive. If he did he didn't deserve forgiveness.

"Emmett you need to come to Argentina. Rose is going to need you. Be here in two days." Bella said then hung up before he could say anything. She was sure he knew where they were. She imagined he would be here tomorrow, but that was plenty of time to burn Carlisle and Edward then disappear. She closed her eyes, soon this would all be over and she would feel the peace of death.

She had asked Rose to keep an eye on Jake that was the most she could do for her best friend. She knew Emmett would get a long with Jake. Hopefully they would form a new family. Esme would be a part of it. She didn't deserve happiness but Bella couldn't kill her.

Esme was going to suffer but she wouldn't burn. Not that she didn't deserve it, what mother allowed her son to be killed while she watched?

She smelled Jake long before he came into view. Neither spoke as they ran together to the house Esme and Rose were living in. They climbed the wall and entered Maribel's room silently. Jake walked over to the sleeping girl and picked her up carefully. She didn't wake up and Bella felt relief. She nodded to Jake and went to the door. He walked to the window and waited.

Bella scuffed her feet on the floor. As expected Esme came up the stairs. She looked at Bella in surprise then turned to look at Jake standing by the window. Confusion came over her features then horror as Jake jumped out the window.

She tried to run past Bella but Bella grabbed her stopping her.

"What's happening Bella? Why has Jacob taken Maribel?" Esme asked. Bella could see her features begin to calm and knew she was thinking Bella wouldn't hurt the child.

"We thought it fitting. You let Jasper die...Watched while he was killed. Now I'm going to let Maribel die and when I leave here I will watch and think of you as she breathes her last breath." Bella said, none of it was true of course but she was sure Esme would believe her. If not she would prove it to her. She fingered the disk in her pocket.

"You wouldn't Bella I know you." Esme said her brows unfurrowing and a smile coming to her face.

Bella moved closer to her and whispered. "I'm glad you don't believe me I wanted to show you this." She took Esme's hand and lead her down the stairs to the television and inserted the disc. She found the remote and pushed play.

Edward appeared on the screen. Bella grinned at the obvious pain he was in and chuckled as she watched herself throw his thumb in the fire. The scene changed and Carlisle appeared. You could clearly see his red eyes and Bella smacking him hard. Bella clicked the remote again turning it off and turned to Esme.

Esme stared at her open-mouthed. She didn't speak for a long time and Bella just watched her taking pleasure in her torment. "Please Bella what ever is wrong is between us not Maribel. Please take me instead..."

"Why didn't you make that offer for Jasper? How could you watch him die!?" Bella screamed.

"What? Bella..." Esme started to say when Bella hit her hard. Her anger had finally bubbled over and she attacked the woman ferociously. Esme didn't defend herself and barely let out a sound. She moaned once or twice in pain when Bella bit her. Finally Bella's anger abated and she looked over at the woman laying on the floor. Her clothes were torn and Bella had left many bite marks on her once unmarred skin.

"I'm not going to kill you. You should die for what you did but I just can't..." Bella said turning away from Esme. "Carlisle and Edward however I have no problem eliminating."

"I'm sorry..." Esme whispered. Bella stopped and closed her eyes for a moment, she started to move again when Esme's pained voice spoke once more.

"I didn't know he was your mate." Esme said. Bella turned to her in a flash. What?

Esme smiled sadly. "You didn't know? Bella he's not dead."

"I do love Jasper and never would have consented to his death. Alice told us he was going to kill you and the only way to save you was to make him forget the scent of your blood. She knew a vampire who could make him forget. She told us Rose would never go along with it so we had to make her believe that Jasper was dead. We were going to wait till you had either lived your human life or turned then return for him." Esme pulled herself into a sitting position and reached for a detached arm. She grimaced as she held it up to her shoulder and began to reattach it.

Bella closed her eyes and her hands gripped her hair. She wanted to believe Esme. Jasper alive...but it was too much to hope for. Why would Esme lie, though, Bella had been willing to let her go. She opened her eyes as a thought occurred to her.

"You are telling me this to save Carlisle and Edward." Bella said as she glared at the woman. Esme looked hurt that she didn't believe her.

"That pain you feel in your chest..." Esme paused and Bella subconsciously raised a hand to grip her chest. "It is the pain of separation from your mate. If he was dead you would not have had mercy on me. You wouldn't have been able to. You would have been either ruled by crippling depression as Marcus is or a need for vengeance that over rode any hint of mercy." Esme said flexing her now reattached arm.

Bella dropped to her knees, deep wracking sobs escaping her. What Esme said made sense, it felt true. Jasper was out there some where. Hope and pain filled her. She felt herself being pulled into Esme's lap and rocked gently. Esme held her close and kissed her hair.

"Let it out sweetie. When you have let all that pain, you've been holding, out we will go to the others and we will find Jasper." Esme whispered.

* * *

Jasper stared at the night sky. He had hunted till he felt bloated and now it was time to begin his nightly ritual. He reached for memories every night, but they were elusive and as of yet he hadn't been able to grasp one.

He closed his eyes and began. Slowly a picture formed in his mind. He saw himself with a group sitting at a table. A short woman with short dark hair stood by him, her hand possessively on his shoulder. They were paying attention to a girl sitting a couple of tables away. She was speaking with others. Jasper couldn't hear what they were saying and his attention seemed focused on the dark haired woman.

"So that's Chief Swan's daughter." A big man said with a huge smile. He seemed to be enjoying the conversation going on.

"Her name is Isabella, but she prefers Bella she is going to mean a lot to this family." The dark haired woman said with an impish smile. There was a gleam in her eye that Jasper didn't really like. Finally he turned his head and looked at the girl.

Jasper's eyes popped open in shock. The girl he had killed...He had found her name. Bella...


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

**Author's Note**: The last chapter was so hard to write. I kept wanting to have Bella regret Carlisle's fall, I'd erase and go back time and again. Finally I told myself I was the one regretting it and was able to finish. I almost changed my mind and let him resist but he had to fall for the story to progress. Bella was not moving on to the rest of her plan till he did and for points later on it needed to happen. I know the story has been dark but now Bella has hope and things will start to move along. This chapter is starting with Jasper.

Chapter 6

Jasper examined the memory over and over. He was able to glean his feelings for each of the people in the memory. The dark haired woman elicited feelings of obligation and irritation. The big male made him feel a sense of camaraderie and brotherly love. The bronze haired male gave him a sense of disappointment and insecurity. The beautiful blonde brought out brotherly love and compassion, but overshadowing all of these Bella made him feel deep love and overwhelming guilt.

He went over the things he learned from the memory. Her name was Bella, she was the daughter of a Chief Swan, they were in what seemed to be a high school. The question was what high school and where.

He again tried to grab onto memories. He remembered seemingly endless cloudy days and rain, lush greenery and forests. His head was starting to pound but he pressed on. Finally he grabbed a memory. A blonde male was telling him that they were moving to Forks, Washington. Jasper let the memory go with relief. He had the place now.

Jasper smiled as a plan formed. He would go to Forks, he would meet Chief Swan. He would devote his life to helping the father of the woman he had killed. It wouldn't make up for her loss but it was the only thing he could do. He absently rubbed his chest, the pain there wouldn't go away but it was the right thing, the only thing he could do for Bella.

Jasper stood up and looked at the sky. He determined the direction he wanted to go and started to run.

* * *

Esme and Bella walked slowly back to the cabin. Esme's arm was around Bella's shoulder. All the strength had left her body, her guilt was overwhelming. What she had done to Carlisle and what she had done to Esme was unforgivable yet here Esme was comforting. Bella knew she didn't deserve it.

Esme stopped and turned Bella toward her. "You need to stop beating yourself up. I would have done the same or worse if I believed Carlisle had been killed unjustly." Esme made her way to a rock and sat down pulling Bella down beside her.

She reached over and held her face, making her look into her eyes. "Sweetie, before we get to where you are taking me I would like you to tell me everything."

Bella tried to look down in shame but Esme made her look at her and smiled gently. How could she be so forgiving? All this time she had been accusing Esme of being a horrible mother but here she was being a perfect example of a mother, forgiving her child for terrible wrongs.

"I was a zombie when Edward left me in the woods...he told me that I was just a distraction and that my mind was a sieve, I would forget. I was catatonic for a time, Charlie threatened to send me to Arizona so I tried to act like I was living for a while. Rose came to me angrier than I had ever seen her. She told me that the family had killed Jasper for my supposed death. She said Carlisle and Alice confirmed I was dead, then you stood by while Carlisle and Edward killed Jasper. She said Emmett dragged her away." Bella paused to watch Esme's face she looked pained.

"I was so angry and guilty, the ache in my chest intensified. I could no longer ignore it in a sea of nothingness. I was determined that all of you would pay for his death. It seemed the only way to get justice." Bella paused as she remembered that anger. It was one of her human memories that was clearest.

"I convinced Rose to change me and Jacob to help. It took me six months to control myself enough to begin my plan." Bella continued.

"And you decided to feed on animals...Six months is amazing Bella. It took me over a year to be around humans." Esme said with a proud smile.

Bella felt warmed by her pride but soon her guilt took over. She had worked so hard to gain revenge. "I wanted revenge." She whispered, knowing she didn't deserve the praise.

Esme said nothing so Bella pulled herself together and started again. "Rose contacted you again and found out Edward was in Argentina and had a relationship with another human. I had stored some of my blood before my change. I befriended Sophia in secret then when she trusted me I had Rose call you and invite you here. When I learned Sophia was meeting you I planted some of my blood on her." Bella said.

Esme nodded. "I smelled it but I didn't quite believe it. It seemed impossible since you were in Forks and Edward...well Edward has seemed to struggle with his blood lust since we left you."

That kind of surprised Bella and she wondered why. She came out of her thoughts and continued. "We hunted for a suitable human to sacrifice. We finally found him. Marvin Moralis." Bella's face twisted at having to say that monsters name. "He was evil, he kidnapped children, raped and tortured them before killing them and moving on to his next victim. Jacob captured him and rescued Maribel."

Esme gasped and her eyes filled with venom. "That poor child..." She whispered.

"We put Marvin in a room stocked with food and I lured Carlisle there. I locked them in there for two months. The food had run out and I was beginning to wonder if I should restock it, when Carlisle finally snapped. If he hadn't Esme, I would have killed that man. He was a monster. What he did to Maribel...What he did to dozens of children couldn't go unpunished."

Esme's eyes were closed. "Did Carlisle drink his blood? Is that why his eyes were red?" Esme asked painfully.

Bella became inexplicably angry. She should feel guilt but her thoughts turned toward Jasper and all he endured. "I chose that punishment because of the way Jasper was treated. You all looked down on him from your mighty perches, making him feel like he was inferior to all of you. He suffered from your disapproval and the little digs that were thrown at him regularly." Bella spat out, remembering how Edward's lips would curl in disdain when he talked of Jasper.

Esme looked at Bella confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I watched him...I didn't know why at the time...He was so sad. He would look at Carlisle with such admiration but Carlisle never stood up for him. How many times did I sit in your house and hear Edward or Alice tell Jasper to stay away from me? Sneer as they called him the weak link of the family. You and Carlisle just let them. When he would look at you and see the fear in your eyes he would look down in shame. He is an empath, he knew what you felt. But what I want to know Esme is why Edward was allowed unlimited access to me his singer and Jasper was never allowed to acclimatize himself to me?" Bella asked angrily.

Esme looked hurt by Bella's words but answered her honestly. "Alice said Edward was your mate..."

Bella sat back in thought. Alice had obviously lied, not only about that but about Bella being dead. What else had she lied about? And why was Edward's blood lust acting up? He had supposedly had amazing self-control when she was with the Cullens. Bella shook her head. Edward knew things she needed to know and she would find out everything when they returned.

"You don't have to tell me what you planned for me, I can guess. You wanted to break my heart with Maribel, my judgment was against my claim to be a mother to you and Jasper. Carlisle's judgment was his on his lack of compassion for Jasper. Edward?" Esme asked.

"I wanted him to show you what he really was. Then I ...He seemed guiltier to me I umm...I tortured him." Bella said ashamed.

Esme nodded. "I think Edward must know more about this than he has let on."

She seemed to ponder what she had been told for a long time, then she seemed to firm her resolve. She looked at Bella her eyes stern. "Bella, I have thought a lot about the way we have acted. The family fell apart after we left you and I think it was our fault. The things Carlisle and I let happen. We acted as a family instead of a coven. In a coven some things would not have been allowed to happen. Families have their dysfunctions but overcome them with love. Our mistake was not disciplining our 'children'. Having said that...Bella what you have done is very wrong. At any time you could have talked to us." Esme said.

Bella began to protest but Esme stopped her. "I know we left you and didn't give you any indication we wanted you to contact us, but before then. When you had these feelings, if you had talked to us it would have helped not only you but us. We might have learned earlier that you were Jasper's mate. At the very least we would have had some one point out to us how wrong our treatment of Jasper was...I want to change things but I need your help." Esme paused and looked at her. Bella said nothing unwilling to agree till she knew what she wanted.

Esme sighed and continued. "I need you to be open with me. I can tell from our talk you observe things I honestly didn't see. I need to know what's going on so I can do something about it. If we are to be a family we need communication."

Bella looked down and thought before speaking. "I don't know Esme. At one time I wanted more than anything to be a part of your family. But after everything that has happened...I don't know if I want that anymore." She whispered the last part.

"I understand. You no longer trust us. I will earn your trust again and you will earn mine." Esme said with a nod of her head. "Bella you are going to have to deal with the fall out of what you have done. It's not going to be easy, but we will make it through. We will find Jasper and then I hope you will join our family. Even if you decide not to I will always consider you my daughter."

Bella didn't know if she could, how could she live with them knowing what she had done?

Esme started to rise Bella quickly followed her but grabbed her arm. "Esme, Rose helped because I asked her. She didn't want to hurt Carlisle and only reluctantly went along with it. She argued for you and weakened my resolve..."

Esme held up a hand stopping her. "I know Rose sweetie. She felt like an outsider in our family much like Jasper did. They were extremely close, it's why I believed Alice when she said Rose would find him and restore his memories if she didn't think he was dead. I'm afraid we let Edward color our opinions and actions toward them. I blame neither you nor Rose. I was at fault for not noticing the cancer in our family."

"Cancer?" Bella asked.

Esme's eyes narrowed. "Alice." She spat and gestured Bella to start toward the cabin again.

* * *

They made it back to the cabin and entered without speaking, both lost in thoughts. Rose and Jacob looked at her in shock, seeing Esme with her willingly. It had not been the plan.

Bella took a deep breath and began. "I...Jasper isn't dead." She blurted out.

Rose's mouth dropped open and a sob escaped her. Jake's eyes widened but he said nothing, he really hadn't known Jasper.

"How..." Rose whispered.

Esme came up and hugged Rose fiercely. "Alice told us that she knew a vampire that would erase his memories. We thought it was the perfect plan. After Bella was changed or lived her life we were going to get him again. She said we had to make you believe he was dead or you would find him and bring him back causing him to kill Bella."

Rose came out of her shock and looked at Esme. "Did Emmett know he was alive?" She whispered.

"No, we didn't tell him. Emmett would have never been able to keep that from you." Esme said

"So he thought you were killing Jasper and allowed it?" Rose asked clearly angry.

Esme nodded. "He thought that Jasper had killed Bella."

Rose turned her back and her shoulders shook. Bella walked up to her and put her arms around her.

"He should have been on my side." Rose whispered. She looked at Bella with hurt in her eyes. "I hated you Bella. Not because you were human or any other lame escape I gave. I hated you because of Emmett. Our family has been divided for a long time. Edward and Alice on one side and me and Jasper on the other. Edward and Alice constantly looked down on me. Since the day I joined the family, broken and hurt Edward has thought nothing of me other than I was a spoiled, vain, rich girl. He looked down his nose at me. I took it because he was right, part of me believed that was why God never allowed me to be a mother. I wouldn't have been a good one." Rose trailed off for a moment.

"I found Emmett and my life began to get better. Then Alice joined and Jasper joined. Alice wanted to dress me and order me about. I didn't like it and already had developed an...attitude. I didn't let her and she started to look down on me too. She would make comments about how I was vain. She said I didn't like the clothes she picked for me because I was too stuck up. Jasper never went against Alice but he would talk to me sometimes like I was a regular person. Emmett...My mate who should stick up for me, never did. He always tried to be in the middle. Never taking sides." Rose let out a bitter laugh.

"He thinks I'm vain and spoiled too. When you joined the family as Edward's mate, Emmett pulled farther away from me. He started to join that side of the family. Jasper was the only one who looked at me, who believed there was more to me. I hated you for taking what little of Emmett I had. The only time we were together was when we were having sex. It didn't feel like love anymore. Then he dragged me away letting Edward and Carlisle supposedly kill Jasper..." Rose choked.

"He knew what Jasper meant to me but he chose you over me. He's my mate and he sees me as nothing more than a hot babe." Rose said her shoulders shaking in sobs. Bella held her tight.

"Have you told Emmett this?" Esme asked.

"I told him how much Jasper meant to me..." Rose said.

"You need to tell him everything Rose. He needs to know how insecure you feel. All he sees is what you show him." Esme told her.

"I told him how much I loved Jasper and look what happened." Rose said heart broken.

"I know, but you told him that without telling him how Edward and Alice hurt you. How insecure you felt. Did you ever think he might have been a bit jealous? After all you told Jasper all your inner feelings but only showed Emmett the 'hot babe' side of you." Esme told her.

Rose looked shocked she had clearly never thought about that.

"You need to call him dear. It's time you two stopped hurting." Esme said.

"I already called him. He's on his way." Bella said.

Rose looked at her shocked. "I thought the plan was finished and I wanted you to be happy." She said looking down.

Tension ran through the air but no one said anything. Finally Esme spoke up. "I would like to go and talk to my mate in private." She said quietly her eyes on the monitor that showed Carlisle. He lay on the floor in a fetal position.

"I'll take you there." Jake said.

Bella said nothing, she turned away from the monitor and went outside to hunt.

* * *

Jasper traveled endlessly, he avoided civilization and hunted frequently. He made it to Forks. He had thought his memories would return when he entered the town. The town seemed familiar but no memories came to him and the ache in his chest continued.

He found his way to a little house he recognized and knocked on the door. A man answered, his mouth dropped open in shock.

"Jasper Hale." He said in shock. For the first time Jasper realized how he must look. He looked down at his torn clothes. There were blood stains here and there.

"Chief Swan." He croaked unused to speech.

"Come in son." He said ushering him in the door. He walked past him quickly.

"I have some clothes that might fit you. Have a seat while I dig them out." Chief Swan said.

Jasper did as he was told and waited patiently for Chief Swan to return. He smelled different...He wasn't like him. Jasper tried to puzzle it out but his head began to hurt and he let it go.

He entered the room with a pile of clothes and handed them to him. "What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know. I can't remember anything. I remembered your daughter and from that remembered you. So I came here." Jasper told him. He didn't tell him that he had killed her. He wouldn't allow him to help him if he had. He stood up.

Chief Swan put his hand on his shoulder. "Well son you can stay here as long as you need to. I'll see if I can find Carlisle for you."

"Carlisle?" Jasper asked. The name seemed familiar, but that was all.

"He's your adoptive father." Chief Swan told him and ushered him to a room to change.

Jasper followed him. Maybe he would learn more about his past. He was unsure if he wanted to.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 7

Esme entered the room quietly. She steeled herself to comfort her mate. She almost sobbed at the sight of him huddled on the floor. He was such a proud man, strong and handsome. Even after all these years she still felt the heat rise in her at the sight of him.

She sat down on the floor and laid a hand gently on his shoulder. He flinched away from her and closed his eyes tighter.

"I already know." She whispered.

Again he flinched but this time he pulled away from her, turning his back to her.

"I failed Esme, after all these centuries I failed." He choked out.

Esme said nothing.

"How can I promote our lifestyle now?" He said. "I'm just like my father."

"Yes you are but maybe now you can change." Esme said softly.

He turned to her suddenly giving her a clear view of his red eyes, wide open and shocked.

"You told me your father was rigid and judgemental. You said he never showed compassion to all the poor people wrongly accused." Esme said watching his face. He was frowning as he listened to her.

"You have become that. You have went your whole vampire life not knowing what the majority of us struggle with. Because of your phenomenal self-control you expect everyone to adhere to your strict rules." Esme told him.

"I've struggled. It hasn't been easy to abstain." He told her.

"Easier when you have never tasted human blood. I remember when I woke up to the thirst. I was horrified how much I desired human blood. How good it smelled. How much I wanted it. I tried so hard Carlisle. I wanted so bad to please you, but I failed and I felt your displeasure and disappointment." Esme said her eyes lowered.

"I never accused you Esme." Carlisle protested.

"Not with your words, but with your actions and it was in your eyes. When Edward scoffed at my weakness you said nothing...It made me believe you agreed with him." Esme looked into his eyes, holding his gaze. "Can you honestly tell me you weren't disappointed?" She asked.

Carlisle looked down not answering for a long time. "I was...I thought because you were my mate it would be easy for you and I thought...I thought you had given in to easy."

Esme closed her eyes she knew it, but hearing it out loud hurt. "I know." She breathed.

"After tasting human blood it was so much harder. With every slip it became harder. I eventually learned to control myself but it was torture. It gets easier as the years go by but initially..." Esme trailed off.

"Everyone is different Carlisle for some it is harder than others. Rose has managed to never taste human blood. She even managed to change Bella. Emmett struggled a bit. They all struggled with instincts. Edward went on a human diet on purpose." Esme said. She had begun to realize she resented Edward. He held a large part of her mates heart. If he was a good man, she would have been okay with it, but Esme was beginning to suspect he wasn't.

"Edward only hunted criminals. His gift made it easy for him to detect them." Carlisle said.

Esme laughed bitterly, still he defended Edward. "You really believe he only drank from criminals?" She asked a little disbelieving.

Carlisle looked at her in confusion.

"Carlisle...You were hungry would you have cared if he was a criminal?" Esme asked him.

Carlisle didn't answer, he didn't have to, the truth was obvious.

It was time to broach the subject of Jasper. "Carlisle, for years this family has mistreated Jasper." Esme began.

Carlisle stood up. "He attacked Bella! We had to do something, Alice said he would kill her."

"We will discuss that in a minute but first we must discuss this. Jasper lived a century with Maria in the southern wars, where he indulged in human blood in violence. Can you imagine how hard it was for him to leave that? Now that you have tasted human blood can you finally understand? He out of all of us was the most...addicted. It was hardest for him, but instead of gradually entering him into life with humans we stuck him in high school. Letting Edward and Alice monitor him. I'm sure you remember all the times they belittled him. Did we ever once stick up for him? Try to help him?" Esme asked.

Carlisle watched her but said nothing.

"He is an empath, instead of him feeling our compassion he felt our disappointment." Esme continued

He looked down, thinking on what she said.

"Bella pointed this out to me. It was why she did this to you . She wanted you to 'fall off your mighty perch'. She set Edward up to attack Sophia in front of us too. Do you remember that Carlisle?" Esme asked. When he didn't answer she went on. "All you did was ask Edward why he needed to date humans and I told him to hunt. Neither of us helped that poor girl home and neither of us reprimanded Edward. Yet when Jasper did the same thing we wiped his memories and banished him."

Carlisle's mouth fell open in shock. "I didn't realize..."

He took a deep breath and began to speak. "What exactly has Bella done and why did she do it?" He asked.

Esme studied him, debating whether she wanted to tell him who he had killed. Knowing about Marvin would ease his pain. Eventually she decided against it, he needed to learn a lesson not justify his actions.

"Jasper is Bella's mate." Esme said answering his second question and waiting for the implications to hit him. She was pleased at how fast he was coming to the same conclusion as her.

"Alice has lied...I'd like to believe Edward was deceived but..." Carlisle whispered.

"Yes, I came to the same conclusion." Esme said nodding her head. She pulled him down next to her and began to tell him all she knew.

* * *

"Jacob can you watch Esme? Don't listen I just want you to warn me if she is coming back." Bella asked.

"Why Bella? I thought we were going to give them privacy." Jake asked.

"I want to ask Edward some questions. He might not want to answer and Esme would stop me from doing what needs to be done." Bella said with steel in her eyes. She no longer knew what was true anymore about what happened to Jasper but she knew one thing. She needed to find him at all cost and if it meant a little torture so be it.

"Rose you want to come with me?" Bella asked as she went to grab his hand that she had broken off the thumb from. His limbs were becoming brittle, they were going to have to reattach or burn them soon.

Rose nodded grimly. "I want to find him too." She said as she followed Bella.

Edward looked up as they entered the room. He looked wary as he saw Bella held his hand. Bella swung it around carelessly, throwing it in the air and catching it while Rose lit a fire.

"Please Bella, no more. I'm sorry..." He sobbed out.

"I don't think you are Edward or you would tell us the truth." Bella said her eyes narrowed in hate.

Edward's eyes grew big, but he swallowed and spoke bravely. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, you don't know that Jasper is a live and that he doesn't remember us." Bella said casually breaking off a finger. Bella tossed it toward the fire.

"Okay!" Edward yelled. Rose caught the finger before it reached the fire and started to toss it from hand to hand.

"Alice is my mate. We knew the moment she joined our coven, but she was frightened. She knew Jasper would kill us if she tried to leave him so she hatched this plan." Edward said.

"Wimp." Rose muttered under her breath and eyed the fire.

"What plan?" Bella asked grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at her.

"I learned how to throw my blood lust at him so that at the party when you had your accident I threw it all at him. I even pushed you into the glass plates she had laid out for that purpose. It worked he attacked. Then she convinced Esme and Carlisle, Jasper would kill you. She said she knew someone who could wipe his memories but that Rose needed to believe you were dead or she would find him and give them back. She said her visions of you went dark when Rose found you and told you that Jasper was dead. She said that meant you were dead." Edward said.

The only parts she didn't know already were that he believed he was Alice's mate and that they had intended her to die.

"Where is he?" Bella growled.

"I didn't know Alice's friend. She said his name is Damien. She said he was going to take Jasper with him and ensure he didn't hurt anyone, but she didn't tell me where." Edward said.

"Since Alice is your 'mate' are you in contact with her?" Rose asked.

Edward looked down and mumbled a no.

Bella snorted. Alice had obviously played him. Bella nodded to Rose and Rose tossed the finger in the fire.

"Where were you supposed to contact her?" Bella asked darkly.

"She was supposed to meet me here. The house I was staying at was our house." Edward said.

"We'll talk again later." Bella said as she motioned Rose to follow her.

They left the room quietly and closed the door.

"What do we do now?" Rose asked.

Bella was asking herself that very question. Should she wait for Esme and Carlisle? Tell them everything? Should she wait for Emmett? She trusted none of them. They didn't have Jasper's best interest at heart.

She looked up at Rose. She knew Rose wanted to find her brother but maybe it was time for her to patch things up with Emmett. She looked over at Jacob who had fallen asleep at the desk. Did she want to involve him more?

"I'm going to hunt, could you show Esme and Carlisle the tape of Edward's confession? Tell me how they react?" Bella asked. She didn't know if she could trust them but she wanted them to know of Edward's duplicity, his cowardice and selfishness.

"Your thinking of ditching me and searching for him alone aren't you?" Rose asked, Bella said nothing. "Bella I love you my sister...please don't shut me out."

Bella searched Rose's eyes. The right thing to do would be to let her work things out with Emmett. Let her be with her family, but Bella found she couldn't. She wouldn't have survived these long months without Rose and she had a feeling that things weren't going to get easier. She needed her sister.

"Okay." She whispered and ran out the door.

* * *

"So I called the hospital that Carlisle said he was transferring to. They haven't heard of him." Charlie said as he sat down next to a plate of food. Jasper sat across from him. For some reason he wasn't surprised he didn't find Carlisle.

"I'm going to put in a missing persons. We'll find them son." Charlie said before pouring steak sauce on his plate.

"Son are you sure you don't want some of this?" Charlie said looking at Jasper confused. He was cutting into a very unappetizing piece of meat. Jasper had known he was different from Charlie, but he hadn't realized how different.

He knew he was making Charlie concerned by his odd behavior, but Charlie had said nothing yet. Jasper felt his worry and concern and knew that was about to change.

"Alright this is just damn strange. You haven't eaten or slept in three days. Or have you been eating and sleeping when I wasn't watching?" Charlie asked.

Jasper cocked his head. "I've never 'slept' and I have eaten. I hunted yesterday while you were sleeping." He had seen Charlie sleep, he would close his eyes and breathe deeply. His emotions would be peaceful for the most part, though occasionally they changed.

"You went hunting?" Charlie asked in surprise.

Jasper's brows furrowed, he understood that Charlie was asking what he ate but something in him was reluctant to answer. He studied him intently. He had learned a lot about Bella's father. He was intelligent, kind, brave and compassionate. He truly liked him and didn't want to lie to him.

"I drink blood." Jasper said truthfully. He felt Charlie's fear rise and saw him jump from his chair and back away from him.

"Are you a psycho?" Charlie asked.

Jasper thought it over. "Maybe, but I drink animal blood. I'm not like you Charlie. I don't sleep, I can't eat the food you do, I sparkle in the sunlight. I feel every emotion you feel, I can see and hear things that I have noticed you don't."

"You feel my emotions." Charlie asked.

Jasper found it odd that was the one thing he picked out but nodded. "You are suspicious right now and a little afraid." He said.

Charlie stared at him for a long time before finally sitting back down. The fear was still there but the suspicion was gone, replaced with a little humor and affection. Suddenly it was too much for Jasper. He couldn't live with this man and not tell him the whole truth. He sat down slowly and lowered his head. His plan had been stupid, living with the father of the girl he had murdered was wrong. He should have told him from the start and let him kill him.

" I woke up in the north, to nothing but a sea of white and only one memory. A girl laying on the floor amongst glass and wrapping paper bleeding. I knew...I knew I had killed her and I wanted to die. I tried...I tried to starve myself but I was weak and gave in. Then I had another memory and learned the girl's name. Bella..." Jasper stopped as he felt Charlie's anger spike.

"I examined that memory and found your name and the town so I ran here. I thought I could somehow make it up to her by helping you. Now I realize how foolish that was. I deserve death Charlie. I don't know how I can die but you have the right to kill me." Jasper said. He felt Charlie's anger then contemplation. Jasper looked up confused.

"You say she was surrounded by glass and wrapping paper?" He asked.

Jasper nodded.

"That could have been her birthday party at the Cullens. She came home with her arm bandaged up. She was alive though Jasper. Maybe you just saw her hurt?" Charlie said.

Jasper let out a sob. Alive? She could be alive? Hope jumped in him.

"She told me she was going with her friend to a college down south but she never contacted me after she left and I have investigated her claims and found out she lied. So I can't tell you for certain son, but I believe she is alive." Charlie said. Jasper felt his conviction.

"I think if we find the Cullens we will find Bella. I will contact a private detective I know and get him on it. In the mean time, I think you need to tell me everything about yourself. Starting with telling me if I have to worry about you drinking my blood when I go to sleep." Charlie said as he resumed eating.

Jasper chuckled, he knew he would never hurt this man he had grown so fond of.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 8

Bella finished her meal but was still not ready to go back and face the united family. The hurt and anger were still there, simmering beneath the surface. She didn't really want to be around Esme and Carlisle let alone Emmett. Esme may be saying the right things but it didn't make up for the things they had done, and she didn't know yet how Carlisle was going to react.

Emmett...he had tried to kill Jasper and had believed they were going to kill him and let it happen. Bella wouldn't forgive that, not even for Rose. He shouldn't be here for another day or two but she was dreading seeing him again and seeing most of the Cullens together reminded her that she would have to face him soon. She had intended to never face him at all.

She gripped her hair and squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to think on these things...the hurts, and betrayals. She wanted to find Jasper. If she could just find him then this pain would heal. She didn't know where to look though. Edward had been no help. Maybe if she searched the house Edward was staying at.

The idea appealed to her. She should search it before the rest of the family did. She already knew she couldn't trust them. She had no guarantee they wouldn't hide evidence of Jasper's where abouts. Making her decision she stood up and headed to the house.

* * *

Alice paced back and forth in her little apartment. Nothing was turning out like it was supposed to. Jasper was not wallowing in guilt in the north, he had made it back to Forks, found Charlie and now a month later had disappeared from her visions. She should have acted sooner...now she was blind.

She hadn't acted immediately, hoping that Jasper would drain Charlie. It would have been perfect, he would have felt such exquisite pain from killing Bella's dad. Unfortunately that didn't happen. Her visions of him were blurry as he was making decisions on the spur of the moment. His decision to go to Forks and meet Charlie had been clear. What happened afterwards had not been.

Maybe he was dead? She didn't want him to be dead, she wanted him to suffer! Why hadn't she done something?

Alice twisted her fingers in frustration. Now he was invisible. Why? Bella and Rose had disappeared from her visions quite some time ago. She had expected Bella to disappear but why had Rose? Was she dead too?

She plopped down in a chair and drummed her fingers on the arm rest. Maybe she would call Edward. She hated to call him, she had hoped to cut all ties with the Cullens, but he was easy to manipulate and she was feeling vulnerable right now. She needed allies.

She searched her visions. Making the decision to call Edward...she saw nothing. Alice's eyes opened wide. She searched for Edward but couldn't see him. Was he dead?

Carlisle...surely he knew where Edward was. He would probably even know what happened to Rose. She hadn't been curious before, just thinking she had died somehow, but now that Edward was gone too she was beginning to worry. They couldn't all be dead. Somehow they were able to evade her visions. This was not good.

She searched and saw nothing. She looked for Esme...again nothing. Alice got up from her chair and began to pace again. One person left...Emmett. She saw him boarding a plane to Argentina. She pulled out her phone quickly and dialed his number. The phone rang four times before he answered.

"What Alice, I'm driving right now." Emmett answered grumpily.

Alice fought back her own irritation. She knew he was driving, she even knew where he was going. She just didn't know why. She didn't take the time to search her visions, she just blurted out her question.

"Why are you going to Argentina Emmett?" She asked sweetly. Was he going to see Edward? Last she knew Edward was waiting for her there.

" Bella called...She's alive, you said Jasper killed her. Carlisle said she was dead. What's going on Alice?" Emmett said his voice deadly.

Alice's eyes widened. Emmett her easygoing brother was actually using a threatening tone of voice with her. She didn't know what to say or how to react. She began to search her visions when Emmett's voice broke in again.

"I know what you're doing Alice. I lived with you long enough. You're searching your visions trying to find the perfect way to answer me to get me to do what you want. It's not going to work. You almost had me kill my brother, you made me look the other way when Edward and Carlisle did, you made me hurt my mate...I might have lost her... I will no longer be your pawn." He said and hung up.

Alice looked at the phone in shock. She had never thought Emmett would talk to her like that or understand as much as he did. She began to smile as she hung up the phone. Still, he had told her a couple of things. Bella was alive. She knew he was going to Argentina so that is the most likely place for Bella to be.

She laughed a little. Did Bella get back with Edward? Had Edward taken her to be with him? She hadn't thought Edward cared enough about her to do that. Maybe to drain her but Emmett had said he talked to Bella.

Alice tapped her finger on the arm rest some more as she thought. She was essentially blind so she wouldn't know how any plans she made would turn out. Still she was smart. Smarter than Emmett and Bella. Edward was wrapped around her finger and Jasper was very vulnerable right now.

Her grin got bigger as a plan began to form. She would call Edward, find out what was happening, ensnare him back in her web. Then she would call the Volturri. Jasper had revealed his nature to Charlie, of course Charlie didn't believe him. Still she was sure the Volturri would be swift to act. They didn't like Jasper much...well Caius didn't. This would be the perfect opportunity for them to eliminate him while he was vulnerable.

She dialed Edward's number. The phone only rang once before it was answered.

"Hello." Bella answered.

Alice held back a chuckle. So she was alive and maybe changed. Her voice certainly sounded different. She hung up the phone without saying a word. She smirked as she dialed Volterra.

* * *

Bella heard the phone ring and answered it quickly. She had hoped it would be someone who could give her some kind of clue. She had been searching the house for an hour and found nothing. Whoever had been on the line had hung up though. They probably assumed they got the wrong number.

She sighed in frustration and headed back for the cabin. She was really not looking forward to seeing Carlisle. The guilt she had felt had been brief. Now she just felt distrustful and a little angry.

She made her way slowly to the cabin. The sun was coming up when she reached it and she stopped for a moment to watch the sunrise. She rubbed her chest as she wondered if Jasper was okay. Was he somewhere isolated, or was someone with him? Did he feel this ache? Esme had said they were mates but how was that possible?

She shook her head and entered the cabin. Rose sat in a chair holding Maribel. Esme and Carlisle were looking at the screen that showed Edward. Jacob was glaring at the two. Bella nearly sighed. Something had happened.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Numbnuts wants to give the prick back his limbs." Jacob growled.

"Did he watch the tape?" Bella asked.

Carlisle nodded.

"Then you must have heard how he manipulated Jasper, cheated with his wife, threw his blood lust at him. How he plotted my death and Jasper's banishment. Why would we give him back his limbs?" Bella growled.

"He was tricked by Alice." Carlisle said.

Esme looked at Carlisle in astonishment. Bella growled and Rose turned her head away avoiding looking at the conversation. Jacob chuckled sarcastically.

"You really believe that Carlisle?" Esme asked quietly.

"I don't know but it's cruel to hold him like this for so long. What do you intend Bella? Do you intend to kill him?" Carlisle asked. "I want Jasper back to. I need...I need to beg his forgiveness. He is my son, but don't make me choose one son over the other. Edward has done wrong but he is my son too." Carlisle said.

Bella growled then walked forward till she was directly in front of Carlisle. She looked up at him, glaring. "You have already chosen. Time and again you have chosen Edward. You have chosen him over Jasper, over Rose, over your wife. You no longer have a choice. The choice is mine. He is not getting his limbs back until we have Jasper back. He will run to Alice if given the chance. I'm not giving him that chance."

Carlisle started to say something but Bella growled loudly cutting him off. "You are free because of Esme, but if I feel you will jeopardize any of MY family I will kill you."

Bella turned toward Esme. Her look turned to hurt. "I thought..." Bella stopped for a moment to gather her words. "I thought you had understood. I thought you would keep him in line. I won't tolerate him hurting us anymore Esme."

Esme held her eyes and answered. "You are right Bella. It is hard to change behavior so ingrained, but I will try harder." She reached over to take Carlisle's hand.

"We are going back to the room you held Carlisle in. You can watch us. I want to help Bella. I know Carlisle does too, he just needs to realize that he can't keep defending Edward." Esme said. Carlisle looked at her ready to protest but Esme gave him a stern look.

Carlisle looked down and Esme began to tug on his hand. He resisted though and turned to her. "Bella my judgment of Edward has been skewed, I will defer to you. I would ask though, that he is not killed." Bella narrowed her eyes.

"I can't help that I love him Bella. He is my first son, but not my only son. I know you want to protect Jasper, I also trust you love Rose enough to protect Emmett. I will trust your judgment and pray that Edward can redeem himself." Carlisle said then left with Esme.

Bella watched him go. She didn't think Edward would ever redeem himself, but perhaps he would not be a danger. That was the only way she would let him live, it was the only reason he lived now. He was incapable of hurting anyone while in his incapacitated state and he might prove useful later.

She went over to sit on the couch and put her head on Rose's shoulder. "He's never going to change." Rose whispered.

"Maybe not." Bella agreed. She was sure he wouldn't but knew Rose wanted to believe he would.

* * *

Charlie had taken Jasper out fishing with him. The man was unnaturally still in the boat, his eyes barely blinking. At times like this he almost believed his ridiculous story. He knew it couldn't be true. He was eating when Charlie was absent, maybe when he slept. He was probably sleeping then too. He just needed less sleep than most.

Jasper's skin did feel cold and hard. There were those concerning scars. They were very faint but looked an awful lot like bite marks. Jasper had seemed perplexed when he asked him about them. He couldn't remember how he got them. Charlie felt pity for the boy, obviously he had been abused. Maybe when he was a child. Carlisle had probably saved him from abusive parents.

Charlie got a bite and reeled the fish in, grinning. It was a big one he could tell. He pulled the struggling fish into the boat. It was a beauty. Jasper helped him kill the fish and put it in the chest. He had enough fish in his freezer, maybe he should give it to Billy, Charlie mused.

He looked over at Jasper who was smiling happily. He had grown fond of the boy and was glad to see him smile, to often he looked to be in pain. Probably trying to remember his past and missing his family. Charlie hadn't had any luck finding them. They had disappeared, seeming to get lost on purpose. Few people left no traces. Had they abandoned Jasper? Charlie sincerely hoped not. The boy didn't deserve that.

They decided one fish was enough and headed back to shore. Talking about little things. Jasper seemed older than he was. He talked very respectfully, not like most of the kids his age. It was odd but Charlie liked it.

They drove home still talking over inconsequential things. They entered his driveway and Charlie began unloading the ice chest when he heard a growl. He looked over at Jasper surprised that it had come from him. Jasper crouched in front of him in a defensive position.

Charlie stared at him in shock. What the hell? He heard a noise and looked up to see Sam walking out of the woods. Sam was scowling.

"You need to get away from him Chief." He said his voice low and deadly.

Charlie put down the ice chest and stared at the scene in front of him. Both men were glaring at each other. Charlie started to walk forward. Jasper put a hand out to stop him and suddenly Sam changed. In his place was the largest wolf Charlie had ever seen. It ran after Jasper leaping on him.

Jasper met him in mid-air and somehow turned their fall away from Charlie. Charlie watched in horror. He knew in that moment everything Jasper had told him was true. He was a supernatural creature, he most likely did sparkle in the sunlight. There hadn't been a sunny day since he had told him so he hadn't been able to verify that, but he now believed it was true.

Not only was Jasper some kind of supernatural creature but Sam...the man he knew since he was a boy was too. A werewolf? Charlie didn't know but one thing was sure both were trying to kill each other to protect him and he had to stop it. He drew out his gun and shot it into the air.

Both men stopped and covered their ears. "You both need to knock it off. You're both trying to protect me from each other and neither of you ever intended to hurt me. I won't have it. Stop this now." Charlie said sternly.

They broke apart but neither took their eyes off the other.

"I already know you don't know a damn thing Jasper but I'm thinking maybe Sam does. Change back Sam so you can talk to us. You have some explaining to do." Charlie said.

The giant wolf looked like he was going to bolt. "Don't even think about running off. I will call Billy and the rest of the elders and tell them exactly what happened here and get an answer out of them if you don't give me one." Charlie told him a little angry.

The wolf's form began to waver and suddenly a very naked Sam stood before them. Charlie grunted trying to hold in a laugh. "Let's go inside if you don't want people to see you."

Sam frowned but followed Charlie inside. Jasper came in soon after him, the two hadn't stopped glaring at each other.

"Can I trust you two not to try to hurt each other while I get Sam some clothes?" Charlie asked.

"You can trust me Charlie." Sam said in a way that implied he couldn't trust Jasper.

Charlie got a pair of sweats and reentered the room. He tossed them at Sam and waited for him to put them on. When he was through he gestured for the boys to sit. They did, they still stared at each other.

Charlie sighed and began. "Alright what exactly are you two?" Looking at Sam.

"Why don't you ask the leech?" Sam asked disdainfully. Charlie's eyebrows rose, leech?

"He doesn't remember anything." Charlie said bluntly.

Sam looked shocked then disbelieving. "That's impossible. Leeches don't get hurt that easily."

Charlie was starting to get angry at his attitude. "It obviously is possible because it happened. The boy has been here a month I would know if he was faking."

Sam still didn't look like he believed it but he started to talk. "I am a shape shifter, the alpha of my pack. We have one purpose. To protect the tribe from his kind."

"What is his kind?" Charlie asked exasperated.

"Vampires." Sam answered.

Charlie watched Jasper but he didn't show any expression. It was almost like he didn't understand what Sam meant. Maybe he didn't. Charlie thought.

"I think you need to tell us everything, including what exactly you mean by vampire and shape shifter." Charlie said as he sat back in his recliner.

Sam sighed and began.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 9

Rose's phone was ringing. Bella waited for her to answer it, when she didn't she took it out of her loose fingers. It was Emmett.

"Hello." She said answering the phone.

"Bella..." Emmett's voice drifted off for a minute. As if he was trying to decide what to say. "I'm here please tell me where to go." He said slowly.

Bella gave him directions and he hung up with assurances he would be there soon. She turned to Rose, the woman looked hopeful yet frightened. "Do you think he will still want me?" She asked.

Bella came to her and hugged her close. "How could he not." She said firmly.

"I don't know Bella I don't want to go back to the way things were. Always being last in his life, a sex object and a bitch. I want him to like me not just lust after me. Maybe even love me." Rose said.

"I know he does Rose he just didn't understand. He probably just assumed you were...tougher. That it didn't bother you that the others treated you that way. I would watch him look at you with such love and admiration. That couldn't be faked." Bella said, trying to reassure her.

"He shouldn't have tried to kill Jasper..." Rose said with a little anger.

Bella couldn't refute that it was true and she herself would never forgive him for that, but Rose needed to for her own happiness. "Rose I understand, but please you need him. You need to forgive him for yourself."

"Well I lose you if I do?" Rose asked.

"Would that make a difference?" She asked. She wasn't going to lose her but she was curious about the answer. She was sure that Rose and Emmett were mates. Rose's pain could not be faked and Emmett had sounded like he was in pain too. She wasn't sure about Carlisle and Esme. The fact that Carlisle repeatedly put Edward first was concerning. So she considered Emmett and Rose her only role models.

"No and Yes. I can't be apart from Emmett forever." She said gripping her chest. "But at the same time it would hurt me to lose you if I had to choose."

Bella understood what she was saying. She would choose Emmett she had to but it would be painful. She smiled softly and patted her hand. "You'll never lose me Rose. I may not forgive Emmett but he won't stop me from being your sister." They hugged again both comforting the other as they had so many times.

Bella patted her back and pulled away. "Go get fabulous. Make him eat his heart out for letting you from his sight all these months." She said. Rose smiled and stood up making her way to the bedroom.

As she left Jacob entered carrying Maribel. The little girl still had not spoken and was a little nervous around Bella. She clung to Jacob and Rose, she tolerated Esme but wanted nothing to do with Carlisle. Bella assumed his eyes scared her. Why she feared her she didn't know. Maybe it was the bitterness and anger she still had not gotten rid of. Bella shrugged it didn't matter. Nothing would change till she found Jasper, until then she had to be strong, ruthless, determined. She had to do whatever it took to find him.

"The more I have thought over things the more certain I am that Alice planned everything." Bella said suddenly. Jacob looked at her cautiously, he hugged Maribel and kissed her forehead.

"I agree, I never liked her really. She was too hyper, too bubbly, too manipulative...she was just too much of everything and none of it seemed real." Jacob said.

"After I have found Jasper I will hunt her down and ensure she hurts none of us again." Bella said quietly.

Jacob said nothing. She knew she shouldn't be talking about such things around the child but she never got time with him and she needed her best friend. She had to decide what would happen with Edward, what she would do about Carlisle and Esme, how to allow Rose and Emmett time to heal and still most importantly find Jasper. If she didn't think she would need them she would abandon them all and just devote herself to searching for him.

The pull in her chest could lead her to him but it would take a long time, it was a big world. She didn't know where to start. Maybe she should go have another session with Edward. He could have been hiding something.

"Not now Bella." Jacob said reading her mind. "Carlisle is on the phone trying to find someone who knows this Damien. He also has contacted Alistair. He told me Alistair is a tracker. Not a great tracker but he should be able to point us in the right direction. He won't come here though. Carlisle would like to discuss with you where you would like to meet him. We are making progress. Let Rose and Emmett reunite then we will make our plans."

She knew he was right and she was pleased Carlisle was making himself useful but it was so hard to wait with this aching in her chest. Rose reentered the room looking beautiful and Bella smiled at her.

"You're going to knock his socks off." She told her. Jacob just whistled approvingly. Rose playfully hit the back of his head and took Maribel from him. She went over to sit on the couch talking to Maribel softly. The little girl smiled and touched her hair lovingly.

Bella came over and sat with them. Jacob left the room saying he had to watch the monitors. Bella decided to stay and wait with her. She knew waiting was nerve-wracking.

It was an hour later when there was a knock on the door. Bella looked over at Rose's frightened face. She stood up and made her way to the door. Emmett stood there, he looked much different. The black around his eyes had deepened, Bella wondered if he wasn't feeding regularly. His normal smiling face looked strained and sad, it didn't look right on him.

"Bella..." He breathed moving to hug her. Bella put her hand up stopping him as she backed away. His arms fell to his sides in hurt. He looked past her and saw Rose now standing with Maribel. He looked unsure what he should do and clenched and unclenched his hands as he stared at her.

Bella walked over to her and reached for Maribel. For once the child let her hold her. Silently Bella walked away with the little girl, she paused at the door and looked back at the pair.

Emmett had fallen to his knees. He was sobbing and speaking in a tortured voice. "I'm so sorry my Rose...I was stupid...I let my anger control me and hurt you...I know I don't deserve you and I should have apologized long ago but please..." Emmett choked and buried his face in his hands. "Please don't leave me...I'll die without you."

Rose fell to her knees in front of him and pulled his hands from his face. "I thought...I thought you didn't want me. That you just stayed with me because I saved you from that bear. I thought you felt I was the vain, conceited bitch Edward called me. I thought you chose Bella over me." Rose said her eyes downcast.

Bella knew she should leave, this was private but she wanted to know Emmett's answer. Was it possible for a mate to pick a sister, brother or son over their partner?

"Never my Rose. I was just angry and not thinking straight. I was kind of jealous of your relationship with Jasper and that colored my judgement." Emmett said guiltily.

Rose looked up at him and kissed him. "He's my brother. You Emmy bear are my mate." She told him softly.

Bella left the room confident they would be alright, but questioning again how Carlisle could pick Edward over Esme.

* * *

It had been a week since Sam had revealed that he was a vampire and still Jasper couldn't wrap his head around it. Had he killed people? Of course he had, he remembered Bella's blood...How many? Was he a monster?

Sam couldn't answer his questions. He couldn't even tell him that much about his kind. Only small things and of course how his pack killed them. Jasper debated everyday asking Sam to do just that. He wasn't sure he wanted to be a vampire. He didn't want to hurt people like he had hurt Bella.

Bella...she was what kept him from seeking death. Visions of her beauty, her shy smile, her infectious laugh, her caring eyes. He kept having flashes, pictures of her in his mind. Not clear memories but pictures like photographs, inanimate and without any real depth. He had loved her, he was sure of it. Charlie insisted she was alive so he kept going with a hope of seeing her again.

Sam was glaring at him as usual. He had decided to stay with them. Charlie had refused to kick Jasper out and Sam didn't trust him not to hurt Charlie, so he decided to live with them. Jasper felt his animosity constantly and it was annoying. Out of respect for Charlie he ignored it but it was difficult. Something deep inside him wanted him to teach the dog a lesson. Make him understand who was stronger.

Charlie hit Sam in the back of the head with his newspaper as he walked by. Sam looked at him surprised, but Charlie just stared back. "You need to quit with the evil eye Sam. It's getting old." Charlie passed him and sat in his favorite recliner turning on the television.

Some sport Jasper didn't understand was on. Jasper made an effort to understand for Charlie's sake but it seemed new to him. He asked Charlie what was going on and soon was regaled in all the rules of football. Charlie seemed to enjoy telling him about it and Jasper enjoyed making him happy so he listened intently ignoring a glowering Sam.

Their happy time was interrupted by a knock on the door. Jasper knew it was more shape shifters so let Sam open it. He heard them talking at the door. Apparently there were more of his kind on their way here. Two male vampires, one very big and the other average and one young girl vampire, all red-eyed. The pack had watched them but had been wary of the big one. Apparently they were on their way here.

Sam began to give orders. He had Leah follow them, Seth he sent to inform Billy and the elders, the rest of the pack he ordered to surround the house but to stay hidden. He told them emphatically not to engage the vampires till they knew their intentions.

Sam came back in and sat down. By the set of his shoulders and the look on his face he knew he wouldn't tell Charlie what was going on. Jasper didn't like that. Charlie was in danger and needed to know.

"Charlie there are vampires on the way." Jasper said simply.

Charlie turned off the TV and looked at them. Sam snarled but soon began to speak. "The pack is here so you don't have to worry we wont let anything happen to you."

Jasper could feel his anger but shrugged it off. His pack was a bunch of teenagers. Jasper had grown to like them and didn't want them getting hurt. He began search in his mind. He felt the pack in the woods. Their emotions ranged from excitement to fear. Jasper vowed to himself he would not let them get hurt. He felt three emotions he didn't recognize and knew they must be the vampires.

They felt confident and determined. He felt no compassion from them and he knew in his heart their purpose was not a benign one. He stood up. "Charlie stay where you are." He said in a tone he had not used before. He was a little surprised at the authority in it but he didn't back down it was important that Charlie stay in one spot. Charlie nodded in agreement. Jasper's admiration for the man rose he wasn't a stupid man. He started out the door when he felt Sam's hand on his arm.

"Where are you going? To meet your friends?" He growled.

"I don't know these vampires but I feel their intentions are not good. I would like to stop them before they get close to Charlie." Jasper answered him truthfully. He gave him a minute to let go. Sam did a second before Jasper was about to rip his arm from him.

Sam followed him out the door, changing into wolf form as he hit the porch. Another wolf broke from the tree line and came up on the porch taking up a defensive position. Jasper knew by his emotions it was Quil.

Jasper followed the strange emotions, reaching them in no time. He saw three hooded figures, one was a giant vampire, he looked strong and experienced. Next to him was a smaller man, wiry but still muscular. The third hooded figure was a blonde teenager, she looked vicious and her emotions seemed rather sadistic.

"Major Whitlock, it has been reported to us that you have been telling humans of our existence." The smaller man spoke first.

Jasper was confused. Was he referring to him? Was he Major Whitlock? His confusion must have shown on his face.

"Is the report untrue?" The man asked.

"I am unsure." Jasper said honestly. "I have been living with a human and have told him I was different but I never told him what I was or that there were others of my kind. I didn't know and he thought I was crazy."

"Why have you done this Major?" The big man said. He seemed to speak with respect and there was a small amount of fear in him. Jasper didn't understand why he would fear him.

"Am I a Major?" He asked.

"Don't play games with us Whitlock. I don't care who you are. You have broken the rules and I will take you in." The blonde girl sneered at him.

"What rules? Whose rules?" Jasper asked genuinely confused.

"Your tricks wont work." The blonde yelled.

A searing pain went through his body. He dropped to his knees and groaned in agony. He was barely aware of Sam in wolf form dropping beside him, howling and yiping. Suddenly his anger surged in him. It was the blonde doing this he was sure. Well if she could do this, he could too. He fought through the pain and gathered his strength. He took all the pain, feelings of helplessness and despair and threw them back at the blonde.

The pain eased immediately and the blonde cried out dropping to the ground. Jasper almost stopped in surprise but he knew that he couldn't stop now. He heard Sam rise beside him, panting heavily.

"Stop Major. We know we are not a match for you. Jane is just impulsive and doesn't understand her limitations. I promise you we only came to investigate the rumors not to harm you." The large man said.

Jasper nodded and let go of the girl. She got off the ground and ran to the large man, who easily wrapped his arms around her in a comforting manner. The smaller man turned to Jasper and began to speak.

"We would like to meet this human." He said calmly.

Jasper didn't like his tone of voice. He didn't trust that the trio would not harm Charlie. "No." He said simply and with authority. In a second he had decided that they were to be kept away from Charlie, he would kill them if necessary.

As he had sent out the pain he began to send out fear of him. The one called Jane buried her face in the big vampires chest. The big one's hand shook but he pulled her closer in a protective manner. The third man showed no signs of his fear, but Jasper could feel it from him.

"Very well, we will report to Aro." The man said and made to leave.

"You will not harm the human. Tell this Aro that." Jasper said firmly.

"You are strong Major Whitlock but you can not take on the whole of the Volturri." The man said.

Jasper's eyes narrowed and he sent out his determination and confidence. "Watch me." He said.

The big one nodded and turned away, bringing the teenager with him. The smaller man eyed him for a bit before turning away himself. Jasper watched them leave, making sure they were really leaving before turning back to the house.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 10

"We've found him!" Esme cried as she rushed into the cabin.

Jacob whirled around in his seat and Bella looked up sharply from the monitor she was watching. She felt her heart jump but didn't want to get too hopeful. Carlisle entered behind Esme a huge smile on his face.

"I called the Volturi..." He began before Bella's growl cut him off. She had specifically asked him not to involve the Volturi. She had been afraid that if they knew Jasper had lost his memory they might take advantage of that fact.

"I'm sorry Bella but I was getting nowhere trying to find Damien. Alistair began to back out of helping us and when I asked him why, he said he wanted nothing to do with the Volturi. I called Aro just to talk, see if he had any news. He was upset and asked me why Jasper had divulged our secret to another human. I told him I didn't know what he was talking about as I hadn't seen Jasper in a year. He seemed stunned at that news. He informed me that an anonymous caller had informed them that Major Whitlock had shared our existence with Charles Swan. He sent Jane, Dimitri and Felix to investigate. Apparently Jane attempted to subdue Jasper and a large, black wolf that was with him." Jacob looked up at the mention of the wolf.

"Sam..." Jacob murmured his expression becoming worried.

Carlisle hurried on. "No need to worry Jacob, Jasper some how turned her gift back on her. Dimitri asked to see Charlie and Jasper flatly refused." Carlisle began to chuckle. "He threatened the Volturi, telling them they would not harm Charlie."

Bella was surprised to see pride on Carlisle's face. She smiled herself proud of her mate. Even without his memory he was protecting her father. Bella felt happy for the first time since Edward left her in the woods.

"Well I guess we are going to Forks." She said with a happy grin.

"All of us?" Jacob asked looking at Edward in the monitor.

"Yes all of us. I don't trust them enough to leave them." Bella said.

Carlisle's smile drooped, knowing he was included in the 'them', but Esme just looked determined. Bella ignored them and went to find Rose, she wanted to be in Forks as soon as possible. She wasn't sure how Aro would take to being threatened and she wanted to be there at Jasper's side.

* * *

Jasper was supervising the wolves as they trained. He had begun to help them in their fighting techniques. While he still remembered little, fighting seemed to come natural to him. Perhaps he was a warrior? It would explain the scars.

He had taken his personal vow, to keep the pack safe, serious. He liked each and every one of the boys. Encountering the red-eyed vampires had driven home the point that they were in danger. What if they had engaged them before Jasper had found out? Jasper wasn't sure they would have survived.

The blonde teenager's power was formidable. He suspected if she had concentrated on him and not tried to subdue Sam too he wouldn't have been able to overcome her attack. Now that he knew what she could do, she wouldn't be able to paralyze him again.

He trained the shifters too fight through pain, using his gift. He also taught them more ways to attack and sparred with them regularly. He was actually pleased with their progress. They were all very determined, they were after all protectors of their people and home. Jasper found he admired them. They were boys, but they were filled with bravery and honor.

Jasper felt Sam's signature emotions and waited for him to appear. He walked out of the tree line in his cutoff shorts a grim look on his face.

"We have spotted two more red-eyed vampires approaching from the south." He said grimly.

"Who's watching them." Jasper asked.

"Embry and Seth." Sam answered.

Jasper didn't like that. Seth held a special place in his heart and he hated that he was in danger. He turned without a word and began to run south. Sam phased and ran in front of him guiding him to the foreign vampires.

It wasn't long before he felt them. He felt no malice in them. Nothing like what he felt from the trio before. Instead there was anticipation and confusion. Jasper didn't want to take chances though. The other vampires had seemed to know him. Perhaps they knew he could sense their emotions and were disguising them.

He made sure he was down wind as he ran and kept silent. He wanted to surprise them. They were running fast when Jasper jumped out of the dark woods in front of them. The woman screamed and the man automatically crouched in front of her.

"Major..." The woman gasped as she realized who had stopped them. Jasper could feel her fear and enhanced it a bit as he growled softly. The male suddenly stood up straight and smirked at him. Jasper saw it was a bluff as he felt his fear. That fear called to some primitive part of him and made him want to attack. He was just about to when he felt genuine confusion coming from the male. It soon was replaced by determination as he pushed the female behind him whispering for her to run and readied himself to attack.

Jasper nodded to Sam. Sam circled behind them cutting off escape as Seth and Embry made their presence known. The male began to panic.

"What's this Major? Is this a joke? Have I done something to piss you off?" The male pleaded the smirk long gone from his face.

For a moment Jasper thought maybe he did know him but then he looked at the vampires eyes. They were red. He drank from humans...Jasper had humans to protect...He couldn't trust him. Jasper growled again.

The male fell to his knees. "Please Major, kill me if you must but let Char go." The man begged.

Jasper's eyes flew wide as a memory assaulted him. This very man had begged him once long ago to let the female live. He saw them in his mind's eye running from a camp filled with red-eyed vampires.

"Peter..." He whispered. He knew this man. Had he been a human drinker too? He must have been, he knew without a doubt that he had been in a leadership position in that camp.

"Major..." Peter said the tenseness rushing out of him so fast that it almost knocked Jasper over.

The woman, Char, let out a sob and rushed for Peter hugging him tightly. Jasper looked at the wolves and nodded to Sam. Embry and Seth faded from view and Sam went into the wood appearing a while later wearing his cutoffs and in human form.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

Peter stood up helping Char stand up with him. He held her close and looked Sam in the eye, not intimidated at all by the man. "My name is Peter and this is Char. We were under the Major's command in Maria's army. The Major is our sire and he saved our lives. We view him as a brother. His wife called us and told us that he wanted us to come see him."

For some reason the name Maria upset Jasper and he almost missed Peter mention he had a wife. "My wife?" He asked.

"What's going on?" Peter asked in frustration.

"I lost my memory. I was north when I became aware, I remembered nothing but a dark-haired girl who was bleeding. I eventually remembered her name and from there remembered Forks. I came here hoping to make amends for the girls death. I found Charlie Swan. He took me in. Sam informed me I was a vampire. When you were begging for Char's life I had a memory of you once before begging me to spare her and me letting you both go." Jasper said. He didn't tell him about the three vampires they encountered yesterday. In spite of the memory he was unsure if he could trust him.

Peter said nothing but his emotions ranged from astonishment to disbelief. Jasper really didn't care if he believed him. "I have a wife?" He asked again. Maybe that would explain why his heart ached so much.

"Alice." Char said her voice betraying her dislike.

Jasper frowned. The name did not ring any bells. He had kind of expected it to be Bella, his feelings for her were strong. If this Alice called them telling them to meet him here surely she knew he was here. Why hadn't she came for him? Something wasn't right.

"What are your intentions?" Sam asked apparently tired of waiting for Jasper to ask.

"To be honest Alice calling us and inviting us down here set off some red flags for us. We don't like her and she doesn't like us. I had a feeling the Major is going to need all the friends he can get. Now that I have seen him, I'm sure of it. So if you don't mind we would like to stick around." Peter said with a smirk.

"You can not hunt here. We will kill you if you hurt a human." Sam said, a scowl on his face. He clearly did not like these two.

Peter's eyebrow rose and he looked at Jasper to see if he would say something. Jasper stared at him letting him know silently that he agreed with Sam. "Okay, we will stick to bambi while we are here." Peter said with disgust.

Jasper turned and started toward the house. Peter and Char followed him closely while Sam shifted and trailed behind them all.

* * *

Charlie readily accepted the pair. He seemed to genuinely like them and often joked with Peter. Jasper talked with them for long periods trying to find out about his past. They wouldn't tell him about their time together however. Peter said it was a blessing he didn't remember and he should enjoy it while he could.

They did however tell him all about being a vampire. Filling him on things Sam hadn't known. Sam sat in on these sessions, also learning more about vampires. He learned how they formed covens, how they usually traveled in small groups. How they were nomadic. The exceptions being the southern vampires who fought and controlled territories and the Volturi who controlled their coven through a gifted vampire who created bonds to hold them together.

He learned who the trio of vampires were he had met. Jane he already knew as the blonde teenager. Peter had told him that the smaller man was Dimitri a very gifted tracker and the large one was Felix one of the strongest warriors in the Volturi guard.

Peter had seemed shocked when he told him what he did to Jane. He said he had never seen Jasper do anything like that. He told him that he was a powerful warrior and he had never seen anyone best him but he had always in the past used his gift in littler ways. He kind of looked at Jasper in awe after that. It made Jasper uncomfortable.

Char seemed to get along well with Leah and Jasper was very glad to see it. The hurt he felt from the female shape shifter was hard to take, he hadn't known how to help her, it was nice that it eased a bit with Char's friendship. Peter seemed to form a friendship with Paul. Paul at first hated him for being a vampire but they soon found they had a lot in common. Both were smart asses and both ogled any woman who happened into their view.

Jasper had been a little surprised at how open Peter was with his appraisals of the opposite sex, but he soon realized it was all for show. Peter was very loyal to his beautiful wife and she was secure in his love and admiration. Whenever she entered his line of sight whatever female he had been eyeballing was soon forgotten and she received all his attention.

Charlie was sitting on the porch watching while the boys played football in the yard. They were careful not to use their supernatural speed or strength in case any neighbors happened by. There was a lot of yelling and laughing. Char and Leah sat on the porch talking about whatever girls talk about, Jasper wasn't really paying attention. For some reason the ache in his chest was easing.

It should be a relief but it scared him. Was he too happy? He didn't deserve to be happy after what he had done to Bella. The ache was his punishment and he willingly accepted it. Bella deserved for him to feel guilty, she deserved his pain.

The game stopped as they heard a car approaching. It sounded like two cars. Jasper stood up and searched the feelings of those approaching. There was excitement and anticipation. There were eight people...four distinctly female emotions and four male. One of the males seemed angry and frightened, two felt guilt and hope, the last...felt relief like he was coming home. Two of the women felt such longing and excitement he smiled, the third female was a child and his smile turned to a frown at the pain and shame the girl carried. The fourth female felt...Jasper closed his eyes. She was exquisite...she felt love and anticipation. Her love was so deep this had to be his wife. His heart answered her call. The ache left his chest and he had to stop himself from running down the drive to meet the vehicles that approached.

Finally they were able to see the cars. The shifters gathered up on the porch a couple took to the woods as back up. Peter and Char stood protectively in front of Charlie. Jasper hadn't moved.

After what seemed like forever the cars stopped. A big man and a blonde woman exited one of the cars, the blonde held a child. Jasper sent a wave of happiness to the child, wanting to ease the pain he felt from her. She looked at him directly. How she knew he had done this out of all those that stood around him he didn't know but he smiled at her. She gave him a tentative smile back. The blonde woman looked shocked and sent out a look of pride and gratitude to him.

A blonde male with red eyes and a woman with chocolate hair exited the same vehicle. The woman looked at him with joy and hesitancy the man looked at him with guilt but also pride. Jasper tilted his head unsure why the man was proud of him.

The other car pulled up and a boy exited. He had a lot of the features of a shifter and Jasper heard the pack murmur "Jacob..." He opened the back door and pulled out a vampire who had no limbs. This vampire felt only anger and fear, Jasper wasn't sure he liked this one. Last to exit was a female with mahogany hair. He recognized that hair...Bella.

She was alive...joy leaped within him, Charlie had been sure she was alive, but until this moment he had doubted . Her eyes found his instantly and he was lost. He moved before he knew what he was doing. He was pulling her in his arms and burying his nose in her hair. Her scent was intoxicating, it soothed the ache in him and he felt a rumble in his chest. She shivered at the sound and he felt her lust for him rise. He couldn't help himself, he would be able to resist the lust for blood easier than he could resist the call of her longing. His lips found hers and he kissed her passionately.

She pressed her body to his and on instinct he reached out to her with his emotions. He felt such love from her and he felt his own answer hers. He loved her...he always had...forever...she was his and he was hers.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

**Author's Note:** There is an intimate scene in this chapter.

Chapter 11

Alice paced in her room. The stupid Volturi were cowering in their hole. She couldn't believe the idiots were afraid of her husband. Nothing was working out, he was supposed to be suffering. He should have killed Charlie. The dogs should have attacked him. Somehow he had befriended both Charlie and the dogs, the Volturi should have taken advantage of his weakened state and used him.

She knew Aro had wanted to gain control of Jasper for a long time. Why hadn't he used the opportunity she had given him? Alice sat down with a flop and reached for her phone. The bitch should have called her by now.

She narrowed her eyes and began to think of all she would do to her family if she even thought about betraying her. Her anger was growing every day and she was frustrated that the one she was most angry at wasn't paying. It made her feel helpless, impotent and weak. He had to pay for what he had done to her Johnathon.

Her phone rang...she waited till it rang five times to answer it. The bitch had made her wait now she would wait.

"Hello." She said in a deceptively cheerful voice.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get away." Char's voice rang out in desperation.

"I don't really care about your excuses and I'm sure your grandson wouldn't care either." Alice told her.

Char didn't reply to the threat, but Alice knew she was frightened. Char had kept it a secret but she had a child before she was changed. She had kept an eye on her and even helped her family from time to time.

Peter and Char had been totally against her marriage to Jasper so Alice had worked on finding leverage to use against them. She had found it in Char's grandson. Once she had got Char to back off, Jasper had fallen for her easily. That tidbit of information had been very useful, even more so now when her visions weren't working. Char was now her eyes to what was happening.

"Tell me what's going on." Alice demanded no longer interested in playing games.

"He almost attacked me and Peter, but a memory of Peter begging for my life saved us." Char said her voice accusing.

She was right in her suspicions, Alice had half expected Jasper to kill them. She was slightly disappointed that he hadn't, but she needed a spy so it worked out alright. It was concerning that Jasper was remembering.

Alice said nothing waiting for Char to continue.

"She's here...When he saw her he kissed her." Char said.

Alice growled. She knew exactly who Char was talking about. So Bella was there and Jasper had kissed her at first sight. It was as she suspected, they were mates. Surprisingly she was jealous.

"Tell me everything." Alice ordered.

She listened while Char related all that had happened. She was shocked at Bella's actions, her need for revenge, what she had done to the family. She found parts of it hilarious, especially the fact that Edward was still without his limbs and Bella refused to let him be fused back together. Carlisle had tasted human blood...she found that satisfying.

Apparently Jasper was beginning to remember things, that coupled with the fact that Bella was more cruel and clever than she had ever expected gave her pause. The time for playing around was done. She needed to eliminate Bella. That would be the final revenge.

She would give Jasper time to grow attached. More attached than she had been, then she would burn Bella in front of him. He may kill her but it would be worth it if he felt the pain she had felt all these years. Alice began to plan.

* * *

Bella stared at her beautiful, blonde haired man as he trained with the shifters. Her eyes seemed to be constantly drawn to him, like a magnet. He was her sun, her light, she smiled in pure happiness. He must have picked up on her emotions because he was walking toward her.

He moved with power and grace, Bella felt the familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. Whenever he was near it was there making her ache with longing for him. He reached out a hand when he came within touching distance and caressed her face. She shivered at his touch. God she wanted him.

It had only been a week since they had reunited. She understood he was remembering things and she was essentially a stranger to him, but she wanted him so bad it hurt. Hell, if she had her way they would have taken off to their own private rendezvous with that first earth-shattering kiss.

He groaned and pulled her close. He must be feeling what she was. Bella didn't really give a damn. He had held himself back from her for this whole week. His light caresses were not enough. She wanted more, she wanted all of him and she was growing impatient.

"I want you." She whispered, uncaring that everyone could hear her. They had been apart too long. She now knew that time, even eternity was an enemy. She was more selfish than Rose. She had already given up part of their eternity to Alice's schemes, no more, she wanted to give away no more.

"I don't remember everything. What if I've done horrible things you can't forgive?" He asked, his voice obviously pained. She smiled a bit...so this was hard for him too.

"I'm sure you have done horrible things...I have done horrible things. It doesn't matter. I love you. All of you the good and the bad. I don't want to wait anymore." Bella told him. She took his hand and started to walk to the tree line. The pack was snickering and one of them even made as if they were cracking a whip. Bella glared at them but otherwise ignored them as she led her man.

She was pleased that he let her lead him, but she must not have been fast enough. In a moment he growled and picked her up bridal style. Bella laughed lightly and threw her arms around his neck as he raced through the woods. She enjoyed resting her head against his chest as they ran and moved her fingers in soft circles on his collar-bone.

Jasper stopped and set her down. Bella was a little disappointed, but that ended when he drew her close to him. She felt the evidence of his desire and her own flared to answer. She pressed her body as close as she could possibly get to him.

He caught her lips in a searing kiss. A kiss full of such passion and love that her knees nearly gave out. Her chaste kisses with Edward were nothing like this. If she hadn't known before what a sham her relationship with Edward had been, this proved it to her.

She felt the wind on her bare stomach in surprise. She giggled and raised her arms letting him remove her top. She shivered as he pulled back and his eyes raked her now exposed nakedness. She hadn't worn a bra today. He leaned down and kissed her skin, running his tongue along the contours of her body. She heard a snap and realized the clever man was undressing her completely. She smiled and helped him.

He stood up when he had finished and gazed at her. Bella felt no embarrassment, how could she when his eyes smoldered with such withheld passion. She smiled a secret smile, full of mischief.

"Your turn." She said her voice husky. She followed his example and undressed him slowly. Kissing each newly exposed patch of skin, then standing back to admire him in all his naked glory.

"Wow..." Bella breathed.

He growled and it sent shivers of delight through her. He pulled her close and began to lay her down on the cold ground. Her body was so hot and sensitive that it excited her even more. He ran his hands through her hair and she returned the favor. His hair felt like silk, his skin was rough marble. They explored, touched, tasted every inch of each other before finally joining together in a union of not only body but souls and minds too. The moment he entered her she felt him envelop her with his gift and she cried out in pure ecstasy, her soul reaching for his and touching in a way she had never expected.

Afterwards they laid in each others arms, looking at each other. "I may not remember everything but I do know that has never happened to me before." Jasper breathed his love shining in his eyes.

His emotions were still flowing through her as she was sure hers flowed to him. She still felt connected though their bodies were now not as fully connected. "It's destiny." She whispered. He was hers, had been always, she knew this in her soul.

"Destiny." He repeated in full agreement and pulled her close.

* * *

Charlie watched as the shifters rough housed on his lawn. His house was really too small for all this company but no one seemed to want to leave. Of course half of them didn't need to sleep so that helped but still he was getting a little tired of tripping over these gigantic teenage boys.

Esme was in the kitchen cooking with Rose and the little girl. It seemed like they were cooking a lot as those boys ate like horses. He had to admit, it was a little nice having people to watch his games with. Still having been alone for so long made it difficult for him.

Rose brought a plate of fried chicken and mashed potatoes to him. Charlie grinned in appreciation. The food was definitely good, he thought as he dived into it.

"Where's Bella?" Rose asked.

Charlie swallowed his bite before answering. "Took off leading Jasper into the woods." He knew what was going on. He had sensed the tension all week. He was a father and the thought of his little girl doing adult things, even if she was an adult and a vampire, disturbed him so he avoided thinking about it.

He liked Jasper a lot but he was going to have to have a conversation with him about his intentions. Maybe he should hold his gun while he did so? He began to eat again saying nothing and ignoring Rose's snicker.

Char walked up the steps avoiding eye contact with them and walked into the house. Charlie stared after her, she had seemed upset. Maybe he should get one of the women to talk to her. Before he could finish that thought Paul was yelling from the yard.

"Hey is the Chief the only one who gets to eat?!" He yelled.

Rose laughed. "No, but he's the only one I'll serve. Come and get it if you're hungry. Esme made cherry pie for desert."

She didn't need to say more as the boys charged the porch. Charlie moved to the far corner protecting his food. Cherry pie...mmmmm. He hoped Esme had made at least five of them. Even then he wasn't sure he would get any. He began to eat in earnest hoping to get to the pie first. He stopped when he saw Carlisle's blonde head coming out of the woods.

Carlisle had been to his house, contacting his friends in hopes of finding this Damien or maybe even Alice. The look on his face told Charlie he had found something.

"Where's Jasper and Bella?" Carlisle asked.

Charlie coughed a bit before muttering indisposed. Carlisle actually smiled at that. He had been so serious since he came back. Charlie remembered him as a gentle, compassionate, happy man. He had found him since he had returned to be a guilt-ridden man who rarely smiled and seemed ashamed of his eyes. They were turning orange and Charlie knew in time they would be back to their golden color, but he suspected that Carlisle would carry his guilt for a long time.

Carlisle looked at Rose. "I have convinced Aro to let us use Dimitri to find Alice." He said quietly looking at the ground.

Rose gasped, Charlie didn't understand what was going on so he kept quiet and observed.

"What did you have to offer in exchange?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to stay in Volterra for twenty years." Carlisle said.

"Why..." Rose stared at him and Charlie could almost see the wheels turning in her mind. "He's going to use you isn't he? To prove our lifestyle is a sham and impossible for anyone to maintain."

Carlisle looked away.

"Are you going on a human diet?" She asked quietly.

"It's a condition..." Carlisle muttered.

"No Carlisle, Bella would not want that. Jasper would especially not want it. He doesn't remember but you were an inspiration to him. The knowledge that you could keep to the diet gave him hope that he could." Rose told him

"I can't let Alice harm this family any more, this is all my fault if I had been more of a leader. If I had paid attention. If I had disciplined Edward. I treated him as an adult forgetting he was a seventeen year old boy. He fell for Alice because I never taught him better." Carlisle said.

"Ummm...There is some truth in what you say but if you don't mind my butting in...Children are what they are. You can guide and nurture them but they make their own choices. Should you have spent more time with Edward? Guided him more? Disciplined him? Perhaps, but in the end his decisions are his own. He is over one hundred years old, he can't blame daddy for everything." Charlie said.

"I don't think this is a good idea Carlisle. I understand your family is upset with you. They believe, rightly so, that you favored Edward and Alice. You want to make a grand gesture, a sacrifice to prove you love them. This is not the way to go. If you give up who you are to gain their love then they will not be loving you but the image you present." Charlie went on.

"Carlisle, I agree with Charlie. Don't do this we will find them." Rose said.

"Look I have little doubt that Alice will find her way here eventually. I don't understand why she has done what she has done but it is clear to me that she is determined to ruin Jasper. I believe our best bet is to be a united front, to stay together. If we are scattered she will use the opportunity. I'm sure she would love to use you against Bella and Jasper. Don't give her the opportunity." Charlie told them. One of the reasons he allowed all these people in his house was because he knew he was a target and being the only human he was vulnerable.

"I have to do something." Carlisle said.

Charlie nodded in understanding. "Well there is a lot I don't really understand, why don't you and I put our heads together. Maybe I can find something you have been too close to see." Charlie said.

Carlisle nodded, distracted by his own thoughts.

Charlie looked up and saw his daughter coming out of the woods hand in hand with Jasper. They both had huge grins on their faces and their hair was a mess, dirt and rocks were sticking out of their normally well kept appearance. Charlie frowned. "Let's go to your place to talk." He said. He would give them time but he would be having a conversation with Jasper soon and that shotgun was definitely going to be beside him while they talked.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 12

Jasper was sparring with Peter when a tidal wave of memories assaulted him. He had been gaining memories steadily over the two weeks since the Cullens appeared but most of them had to do with his time with them. He now knew he was the black sheep of the family. He remembered their deep disappointment in him and remembered all the times he had slipped.

Now however he remembered something horrifying. He saw himself in the midst of battle, he felt his rage and battle lust as he tore into one vampire after another. He saw pictures of himself with a dark-haired woman having sex roughly, no love what so ever involved just animalistic need. He remembered horrible punishments and gruesome rewards.

He remembered one punishment in particular and his hand crept under his shirt and felt his back. The scar was there, jagged letters embedded in his flesh, small, on his right shoulder-blade in the middle of a myriad of scars, the word traitor was spelled out. Jasper removed his hand and fell to his knees his hands now covering his face. Trying to hide from those around him his pain.

He felt a man approach him and in his state wasn't fast enough to stop him from uncovering his discovery. He felt guilt come from him but couldn't move yet, he was still caught in the images of his appalling past.

The man's guilt intensified and he spoke. "That was for me wasn't it...because you let us go..." The man whispered.

Jasper couldn't answer the pain of the memories was too much.

"I'm sorry..." Peter whispered.

Jasper came to himself as the pain of those two words was almost palpable. He couldn't let his brother feel like that. "Not your fault." Jasper started brokenly as he uncovered his face and looked up at Peter. Peter looked away in shame.

Jasper stood and put a trembling hand on his shoulder. "You saved me. If it hadn't have been for you coming back for me I would have died. I couldn't continue on much longer..."

Peter nodded but Jasper knew he still felt crushing guilt. "It's not enough to repay you. I should have come back sooner...I should have insisted you come with us..."

Jasper interrupted him. "You know she would have never stopped looking for us. You were safer without me."

"That's what I thought but it isn't true Jasper, she never looked for you after you left." Peter said.

Jasper had no answer, maybe he hadn't meant as much to her as he had thought. From what he remembered she had been very possessive of him. It was odd she didn't try to get him back. Then again, Maria was always unpredictable.

Jasper looked up to see Carlisle and Charlie pulling into the driveway. Jasper was surprised at the friendship the two had formed but he was glad for it. Carlisle felt such crushing guilt and had been steadily loosing his confidence. Charlie seemed to be helping him.

Carlisle while still a caring man was beginning to get a backbone. He was sticking up for Esme and listening to her, instead of ignoring her opinion. He had a long talk with Edward which had left the boy with some very mixed emotions.

Jasper didn't like to intrude on others emotions and made an effort to ignore them most of the time, but strong emotions always got through. Edward had been filled with shock, a bit of rebellion and a touch of respect after that conversation. Jasper didn't think it would change anything overnight, after all their relationship was a long one of overindulgence. Still it was a step in the right direction.

"Is Bella around?" Charlie asked as they approached Jasper and Peter.

"She's in the kitchen cooking with Esme, Char, Rose and Maribel." Jasper answered.

"Jacob, Sam, Emmett can you follow us we have something to discuss with you all." Charlie called.

Emmett waved while Sam just nodded. Jacob charged into the kitchen ahead of them. The women didn't usually let him in when they were cooking he had a habit of stealing food.

Jasper followed Charlie into the kitchen behind the group. Carlisle nodded to Charlie and walked upstairs. He returned moments later lugging a protesting Edward. Jasper felt some sympathy for the boy. Bella had told him what they had found out and he understood her anger but he didn't think she knew how painful it was to be without your limbs. Edward was actually handling it better than he would have imagined him too.

He heard the car start up and watched Carlisle pull out of the driveway and head up the road. He looked over to see Bella with her arms crossed angrily, glaring at her father. He held her eyes not flinching for a minute.

"Okay, Carlisle and I have been talking and we have come up with a plan." Charlie began. Bella held her glare but the rest of the group looked hopeful. He felt a twinge of nervousness come from Char but he assumed she was just anxious for the groups safety.

"I had a buddy make this little beauty." He held up a tiny disc. "It's a tracker. Carlisle has one right now. We want to put it on Edward's arm before Carlisle reattaches his limbs. We will then follow him straight to Alice." Charlie said simply.

Bella growled loudly. He could feel her anger. "What if he finds the tracker?" Jasper looked at her carefully. Her anger towards Edward was very deep and he wondered if there wasn't more behind it. He was beginning to remember how she had stared at him with such adoration. He had felt her almost obsessive love for him. It was the reason he had never pursued her in spite of being intensely attracted to her and unhappy with Alice.

"Carlisle is going to put it in between his arm and shoulder. He will feel it but Carlisle told me the boy has never had his limbs torn off before and should not understand what the feeling is. He will of course reassure him it is normal." Charlie said.

"He's going to read this in our thoughts. I've never been able to block him." Emmett said.

"Carlisle is going to 'help him escape' after he reattaches his limbs." Charlie told them. "He's just waiting for me to give him the go ahead."

"No!" Bella growled loudly.

Jasper frowned and turned his face away not wanting her to see how much she was upsetting him.

"You listen here young lady. You may be eighteen and a vampire but you are still my daughter. You have always been a caring woman are you now going to be so bitter and angry that you put your family in jeopardy?" Charlie said his voice filled with anger. "We are sitting ducks waiting for an attack from a psycho. This is a chance to trap her and you don't want to let go of your little vengeance against a petty boy who hurt your feelings."

"It's not because he hurt my feelings." Bella spat. "He hurt my Jasper! Not just after the birthday party. He slept with his wife, he threw his blood lust at him...made him feel guilty for something that wasn't his fault. He kept us apart!"

Jasper looked up at her, very relieved. He smiled and walked toward her pulling her into his arms. "I thought you were still angry because you still loved him." He whispered into her hair.

Bella looked up in shock. "How could you not know how much I love you and how mad I am at him for hurting you? You're an empath."

Jasper chuckled. "Doesn't mean I read the reasons behind the emotions. You feel so angry it overwhelms everything else."

Bella felt guilt at his words. "You don't know how it felt when I thought you were dead..." She trailed off. He caught a glimpse of the pain she had felt. He at least had been blessed to have his memory erased. While he had been in pain when he thought she was dead, it was not as great as hers.

"I was also angry at myself...All that time I wasted on Edward...what a fool I was...how I never stood up for you..." Bella choked out.

"Shhhh none of that matters. We matter, we're together now. Let's keep our family safe." Jasper pulled her close. Bella nodded into his chest.

"Okay dad, just don't lose him. We don't need another enemy out there." Bella told Charlie.

Charlie picked up his phone and texted a message. Jasper decided he could use some time with Bella.

"If that's all I'd like to have some time alone with Bella. I think we need to talk." Jasper said. He felt a burst of annoyance and protectiveness and looked up to see Charlie glowering at him.

"Fine but we need to have a talk later, Jasper. Just you and I." Charlie said.

Jasper looked at Charlie a little confused, he thought Charlie liked him. He saw Charlie look to his daughter then back at Jasper his eyes narrowed and a message in them. 'Uh oh.' Jasper thought and hurriedly ushered Bella out of the room.

* * *

Peter watched as Char inched her way out the door. He was disappointed. He had really hoped his suspicions weren't true. He had ignored his gut instinct that told him she was betraying them.

He first had it when Char had suddenly done an about face and stopped trying to persuade Jasper not to marry Alice. He had it again when she insisted they come down here for a visit. It was screaming at him now.

He followed her out the door. She was too distracted to notice. It was odd as they usually knew instinctively when the other was close. She must be very nervous as she didn't catch him following her as she ran into the forest.

She had finally stopped in a little clearing and pulled out a phone. Peter knew without a doubt he couldn't let her make this phone call. He jumped into the opening and grabbed the phone from her hand.

She looked up at him in shock, guilt soon overcame her features and she let out a small panicked sob.

"How long have you been spying?" He asked not even attempting to hide his anger.

"Sh..she knows about my grandson. She threatened my family..." Char stuttered out.

Peter closed his eyes in pain. He didn't even know she had a family. Why hadn't she told him? Was everything he thought he had with her a lie? He wanted to run away, to avoid this conversation, but it was long overdue. He gathered his courage.

"Tell me the truth." He said simply.

"I..I had a baby before Jasper changed me. I didn't want anyone to know. I was afraid of what would happen if Maria found out. Then after we escaped I was afraid of what you would think of me if you knew." Char said.

Peter nodded, he understood back then it would have been shameful for her to have a baby out of wedlock. He was discouraged that she doubted his love though. He wouldn't have thought worse about her and she should have trusted him.

"It wouldn't have mattered to me even then." He told her.

"Rachel's father told me he loved me time and again but abandoned me as soon as I became pregnant. I thought I was a fool and I couldn't trust my own judgment. I couldn't believe that you would love me anyways." She put her head down as she spoke. "Alice found out about my grandson and used it against me to make me stop opposing her marriage to Jasper. She called me recently and told me she wanted me to spy for her."

"I was afraid Peter. Richard is such a fine young man. He's studying to be a doctor...I couldn't let her hurt him." Char pleaded with him.

"You traded Jasper's life for your grandson, Char. Do you even know what he endured for us? What he risked for us?" Peter asked her.

She looked up at him with pleading eyes. He loved her so much, but what she had done...Peter turned away from her. He blocked off his thoughts and began to think of other things. They were all in danger and he needed a clear head.

Alice obviously couldn't see what was happening if she needed a spy. They could use that to their advantage. He turned back to Char and handed her, her phone.

"I want you to call Alice and tell her Edward escaped. Tell her Carlisle took pity on him in spite of Bella's warnings and reattached his limbs." He told her. It was the plan, but it would be so much better if her 'spy' confirmed Edward's story.

Char dialed the number with trembling fingers. Peter listened to her as she spoke to Alice. She said exactly what she was supposed to. Peter took her phone from her when she was done.

"I understand wanting to protect your blood, but you should have trusted me and come to me the first time she threatened you. You are my mate and I love you more than anything, so in time we will move past this. Now, though, I can't trust you. I don't want you out of my sight. If you try to sneak away to call Alice or if you try something underhanded, I won't hesitate to stop you. You know I wouldn't kill you but you were in Maria's army along with me, you know there are ways to keep you in line." He hated threatening her but they were in a dangerous situation. He didn't think she realized that Alice had intended the Major to kill them.

"What is your grandsons full name?" He asked a wide-eyed Char.

"Richard Palmer." Char told him.

Peter pulled out the phone and dialed a number. After a few rings Garrett answered.

"Garrett we need a favor." Peter said abruptly when he answered the phone.

"Char has family being threatened. A human in college, Richard Palmer. We were wondering if you could watch over him until the danger is over." Peter asked.

"Of course, Peter anything for you and Char. Where can I find this human?" He asked.

Char gave him the address and Peter repeated it. "Hopefully it won't be long till the threat is taken care of. We owe you one Garrett." Peter said.

"Nonsense, you know I owe you." Garrett answered good-naturedly.

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Peter stared at Char for a long time. He knew she wanted reassurance from him but he kept seeing that word scratched into Jasper's back.

Peter ushered for her to begin back home. Her shoulders slumped a bit as she walked in front of him. He hated her upset but knew that it was necessary for now. When this was over he would take her away and they would fix this. For now though their lives were in danger and he needed to keep both her and Jasper safe.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 13

Jasper fidgeted very uncharacteristically. Bella was off shopping with the girls, they were buying Maribel some new clothes. Rose wanted to start her in school as soon as the danger passed. Bella hated shopping but buying children's clothes was apparently better than shopping for clothes for herself. Jasper grinned at his thoughts.

Char had stayed home. Jasper wasn't sure what was going on but Char felt extreme guilt around him and Peter felt guilt and betrayal. He suspected something was wrong between the two of them but wouldn't pry. He knew underneath these emotions there was a lot of love for each other and he had no doubt they would get through whatever was happening between them.

Jasper looked down the driveway for the tenth time. He really hoped Bella would get home soon. He couldn't wait any longer. He had a 'discussion' with Charlie three days ago. The Chief had wanted to know his intentions. Jasper smiled, of course his intentions were honorable. He just had thought to wait till they were safe to ask her. Charlie had convinced him not to wait.

Charlie didn't like them being...intimate without being married. He had been a little offended that Charlie could think he would abandon Bella, but then again Charlie didn't really no about mates. Jasper had been married to Alice, too. He supposed that would cause him to doubt, if Bella was his daughter. He wished he had never married or touched another woman. He wished he could come to Bella clean.

He began to pace again. Why would she accept a tainted, scarred man like him? She could do so much better. Still he loved her with all his heart. Even though they had only been together a short time it felt like a lifetime. She was a part of him, the best part of him.

Jasper fingered the ring in his pocket. It was Bella's grandmother's ring. Charlie had let him have it, to give to Bella. It was a very pretty ring, dainty and elegant, perfect for his Bella.

He heard her car pulling up the road before he finally saw it turn the corner and enter the drive. He began to pace again, as he waited impatiently for the girls to exit the car. Finally he had enough and he ran forward and threw Bella over his shoulder.

She laughed happily, waving to Rose, as he carried her off into the woods. He ran to the spot he had picked out. He had set up some solar lights and set flowers about strategically. The clearing looked magical. He set her down and pulled her down to sit next to him. He gazed into her amber eyes and let his love for her flow out of him.

She leaned in and kissed him gently. Her lips were so soft on his he almost forgot his purpose, but pulled back before the kiss became intense. She looked at him a little confused. She must have thought he intended to seduce her.

They sat looking at each other for a long time. Jasper just couldn't find the right words to say. Nothing sounded right, in three days time he still had not come up with the words to convey how he felt about her. Everything he thought sounded pathetic to him.

"Umm This is beautiful Jasper." Bella said quietly. She was nervous and confused.

Jasper was getting frustrated, he was ruining everything. He stood up and turned his back to her running a hand through his hair. He could feel her start to move behind him and in a second turned around landing down on one knee he pulled the ring out of his pocket. He didn't use words, he let his emotions pour out of him. All his love and hope, his faith in her and wonder, every feeling she elicited in him he let pour out of him to her. He laid his heart bare to her.

Bella's mouth dropped open and her eyes glistened as she looked from the ring to his eyes. Her love answered his, but their was a bit of fear and Jasper felt his chest tighten.

"I love you more than anything Bella, don't feel as if you have to do this for me. If it's not something you want I understand." Jasper told her it was a partial truth. He would be hurt, but he loved her enough that he didn't want her to do something she didn't want to.

"It's not that I don't want to Jasper. More than anything I want to be your wife, to have your last name, to call you my husband. It's just that since I was little my mother has preached against marrying young and I'm only eighteen and I ..." She trailed off.

He wanted to argue with her. Explain that she would be forever eighteen, tell her that her mother wasn't the best one to take advice from, but he wouldn't. It had to be her decision.

Jasper started to put the box back in his pocket. He was a little sorry she hadn't even opened the box to look at her grandmothers ring. He felt sorrow from her and gathered himself together before raising his eyes to her face, ready to comfort her.

She grabbed his hand and took the box back out of his pocket. "I'm sorry Jasper for a minute there I was a little girl again, hearing the lectures my mother would give me. The thing is, I want to marry you more than anything else in my life. Yes. Yes, Jasper, I will marry you." She told him.

Joy filled him and he grabbed her in a fierce hug laughing happily. She answered his hug with her own, laughing along with him. "Can I see the ring?" She gasped out.

Jasper felt a little embarrassed and opened the box. "My grandmothers ring..." She said her voice filled with wonder.

He took it out of the box and tenderly placed it on her finger, kissing her hand, then making his way to her lips.

* * *

Rose was watching for her brother and sister to return. She had helped Jasper by getting Bella away from the house so he could set up his proposal. She was so glad they were finally together. Those two deserved happiness.

Emmett was playing go fish with Maribel. She seemed at ease with Emmett and had taken to him, really who wouldn't like her Emmy bear. Rose smiled at them. She couldn't believe how fiercely she loved Maribel.

The little girl faced so much in her short life and still she survived. She hadn't talked yet but Rose was sure she would soon. She had actually smiled yesterday, of course it had been at Jasper. Jasper was the only one who could get her to smile. It was a step in the right direction though.

Esme was in the kitchen cooking up a storm. They were planning a big engagement party for the two. Jasper hadn't wanted to, he wasn't sure Bella would say yes. Rose was sure though. Bella loved Jasper fiercely.

Rose saw the pair exit the woods, she grinned at the sight of them. They were very disheveled. "They're here." She said clapping her hands in glee. She rushed out the door and grabbed both in hug.

"Let me see." She exclaimed taking a step back.

Bella held out her hand and Rose grabbed it examining the ring on her finger. It was perfect. It was times like this that Rose wished she could shed tears. Tears to show the happiness she felt.

Soon everyone surrounded them. The women oohed and ahhed over the ring, while the men clapped Jasper on the back and made jokes about him losing his freedom. Charlie stood back from the group, his eyes suspiciously bright and a smile on his face. He walked over to Bella and hugged her.

"I'm happy for you baby girl." He said, his voice full of emotion.

"Thank you dad." Bella said quietly.

Charlie stood back and looked over at Jasper. "And you! You treat her right. I don't want to have to pull out my shotgun again." Charlie told him.

Jasper just grinned good-naturedly. Charlie walked over and clapped him on the back. "Welcome to the family son." He said.

Rose felt a bit of Jasper's happiness. He must have been overcome and projected. They spent the rest of the night dancing, laughing, and making plans. Maribel had long ago gone to bed and the wolves were starting to drop. They fell asleep wherever they landed. Charlie mumbled a couple of times about never getting his home back to himself, before he walked up the stairs to his room.

She felt arms encircle her and knew it was Emmett. Things were better between them, they had begun to really talk. It was hard for her to open up to him, she was so frightened that he wouldn't love the real person she was inside. He had accepted her, though, warts and all. He told her he loved her and she was beginning to believe him.

He had opened up to her more and she was seeing the man behind the boy. She was learning a lot about her Emmy bear and it made her love him all the more. He saw things that no one expected. She had come to understand that he wasn't ignorant of others, he just accepted people the way they were. He did know that Alice was a manipulator, Edward a snob, Carlisle and Esme a bit weak. The thing was he loved them anyways.

Rose leaned back into her husband, enjoying his strength. She supposed that was why he was able to love her, in spite of her bitchy ways.

"I can't believe how lucky I am to have you, Rosie." Emmett whispered into her hair. "You are so strong..."

"I'm not strong, I killed my attackers. Then I spent all my time being bitchy to keep everyone away." Rose said looking down.

He put a hand under her chin and raised her head till she looked into his eyes. "I see a woman who survived something horrific done to her by someone she thought she could trust. This same woman was still able to trust and love. Most people would have closed themselves off, not you baby. You loved us all." He kissed her softly.

The hurt Rose had felt for so long, was beginning to melt. She kissed Emmett back, they would need to take a honeymoon soon.

* * *

Esme watched her husband talking to Charlie. Charlie had done wonders for Carlisle. He was finally beginning to learn that sometimes you had to be strong. Esme had tried to stick up for Bella, but had failed miserably. She supposed a part of her would always be that abused woman who couldn't stand up to her husband.

She turned to look out the window, unhappy with her thoughts. She was going to have to make a decision soon. She glanced back at Carlisle and felt the familiar resentment surge in her. She was going to have to leave him. She had to know if they were truly mates. She was beginning to suspect they weren't.

She had watched Jasper and Bella together, the depth of their feeling for each other was incredible and not something she felt for Carlisle. She loved him, she was sure of that, but would she have went on the rampage Bella had? She had told Bella she would to comfort her, but Esme doubted she would.

Her doubts surfaced even more when she watched Rose with Emmett. They had hurt each other deeply and were now working it out. She could see their love for each other. They talked to each other both wanting to make up for the hurt they had caused. It wasn't the same with her and Carlisle. He didn't seem to care about the hurt he caused her and she wasn't really making an effort to reach out to him.

Esme walked out of the kitchen and left the house. No one stopped her as she made her way to the woods. She would wait till the danger was passed then she would go off on her own. It was time for her to stop being afraid and learn the truth.

She hunted, while her thoughts ran their course. Maybe she would go with Peter and Char. Could she be different? She had struggled more than Rose or Emmett with the animal diet at first. Peter and char hunted criminals. The thought of hunting criminals appealed to her. She giggled as she thought of herself as a sort of vampire super hero. Still if she could save even one child like Maribel...

Esme made her way back to the house, her thoughts in order and her plans made. She saw a strange car in the driveway and tensed as she smelled three strange vampires. She ran to the house to find Caius, Alec and Santiago sitting in the living room talking with Charlie, Jasper and Bella. She saw Carlisle come up beside her, he must have been outside.

They looked up as she entered. "What's happening?" She asked more hesitantly than she wanted to.

"Caius has come to investigate some reports from Alice." Jasper said darkly.

"Yes, we have been debating for some time what to do about Charlie's knowledge of vampires, Jasper's threat and Alice's machinations. Aro of course wanted to storm here and attack, but young Jasper's threat held him off. Marcus want's to ignore the whole thing. He claims that it is all manipulations of a woman scorned and he wants nothing to do with it. I was in the middle. I would like to test myself in battle with the Major but I am not willing to risk the guard for foolishness. Alice swayed Aro by telling him of Isabella's powerful shield. I am afraid he wants you quite badly dear." Caius said.

"What have you decided?" Carlisle asked fearfully.

"Even with Isabella's shield, if she could shield you all, we outnumber you by a lot. I believe we would win a battle." Caius said.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Jasper growled.

"I know your reputation Major and respect it, but you have many young teenage shifters, that are not experienced. We have many seasoned warriors. You know you would not win. It is in your interest to spare the boys and come with us. Aro wants Isabella to join the guard, he believes she is moldable. He does not want you, he fears you would betray us. However he did not realize you are mates. He will accept you too." Caius said.

"We could kill you now." Sam growled from a corner. Esme hadn't even realize he was there.

Caius frowned and turned to him. "You could dog. But then you would guarantee a war you would not win."

Bella looked at Charlie fearfully. "What would happen to Charlie?" She asked.

Caius turned to her his red eyes hard. "We would use him as leverage to make you behave. As long as you do what you are told he would be treated well."

"Wait!" Esme called stepping forward. There had to be some way...

Caius turned to her, waiting for her to go on.

"What if...what if we gave you Edward?" She asked. Aro had always wanted Edward.

"Why should we take Edward when we can have Isabella?" Caius asked.

Esme drew in a breath. "You said yourself you didn't want to lose your guard. We would fight to the death. You would lose people and so would we. Maybe even Bella..." The thought pained her but it was a truth. "Aro wants Edward and we can give him to you without a fight. You wouldn't lose any of the guard." She wanted to sound brave but she knew she sounded desperate.

Caius watched her lost in thought. "Alice wants to hurt Jasper, she's using you to do it. If she succeeds what's to stop her from doing it again and again? You would be her puppets." She went on.

Caius growled at that.

"You haven't seen all their power Caius. I've watched these boys training, I believe they are more formidable than you know." Charlie piped up.

"We also have more friends we could call." Peter said stepping forward from the kitchen.

Caius looked at him through narrowed eyes. Undoubtedly seeing his many scars. Charlotte stepped up behind Peter her face determined.

"I too have friends I could call." Carlisle said. Esme wondered how many of his friends would actually face down the Volturi, but she kept her face blank.

"I have conditions. Charlie must be changed, a human who is at such ease amongst powerful vampires will make quite a vampire. Alice must be captured and killed, I do not like being used for vendetta's and want a message sent. Edward must be given to us to appease Aro." Caius said.

Esme held her breath as she looked over at Carlisle, praying he would allow this.

"Agreed." Charlie said.

"Agreed." Jasper said and Bella nodded beside him.

"Agreed." Carlisle said.

Esme let out her breath. "Let's plan." Charlie said.

**Author's Note**: Next chapter will be the last.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 14

Jasper watched Caius leave with Bella in his car. He had called Aro yesterday and told him that Bella had surrendered to save her family. Rose had been hard to convince of their plan. She didn't trust Caius not to double cross them. Jasper assured her he could see the truth in him.

Jasper wasn't all the way sure though. He was following their car with Peter, Charlotte, Sam and Jacob. They were keeping a distance to make sure they weren't noticed. Peter had the device that allowed them to trace the tracker.

"Edward's signal is getting closer. I think they are waiting at Sea Tac." Peter said.

That would be logical. Sam called Caius and they discussed what to do. It was decided that they would continue to follow. Caius assured them that Alec could disable Edward, Alice and whoever else might be with them.

Caius suspected that Aro had told Alice of their arrival. He told them Aro had wanted Alice's ability for the guard. Jasper was still getting his memory back and didn't know all the intrigues of the guard but he did like Caius. He seemed strong and fierce. Jasper remembered he respected the man.

The drive was tense. Each person seemed to be lost in their thoughts. Jasper concentrated on the car in front of them, reaching out for Bella's emotions and offering his love and comfort. She didn't feel fear though, just an excitement for the end of this nightmare. Jasper smiled slightly, she was quite a woman.

They pulled into Sea Tac and parked. Caius took Bella to the area that housed their private jet. Jasper's group waited for the signal. He felt Bella's anger rise and surprisingly Caius's as well. That was odd.

In a snap Jasper made his decision and told the group it was time to move. They ran to the hangar. Before them Jasper saw Alec laying in pain on the ground with his sister angrily yelling at him. Edward was yelling out a warning of their approach. A man Jasper didn't know was fighting Bella, Santiago and Caius were fighting a group of nine newborns. They were outnumbered but fought fiercely.

Jasper looked at Peter and directed them to help Caius. He saw Alice standing to the side, frowning darkly. He knew without a doubt she would run soon. That wasn't going to happen. He remembered his encounter with Jane and threw his gift at Alice. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground. He wasted no time in removing her limbs. He looked to see if the rest needed help but discovered that Alec had somehow subdued his sister. The newborns had already been taken care of and the man who had been fighting Bella laid on the ground decapitated.

Bella walked over to where he was and began to kick Alice's torso. She kicked her in the face a couple of times and began to punch her. Jasper grabbed her from behind and pulled her close. She sobbed against his shoulder and struggled a bit before calming.

"Shhh darlin. She will get her just deserts but I for one would like to know why she has done this and if there is more we have to worry about." Jasper told her.

"I would like to know also." Caius said coming up behind them. "Santiago will you clean up the garbage? Major if I could ask some of your people to help?"

Jasper nodded and turned toward Peter, Charlotte and the wolves before he could speak though Alice's laugh rang out.

"Did you tell him Char?" She spat out.

Jasper felt terror come from Char, he turned to her confused.

"You're such an idiot Jazzy. She's working for me. Always has been." Alice sneered.

Jasper searched what he remembered of Char. He remembered living with her and Peter for a time. He remembered thinking of her as a sister. She couldn't have betrayed him.

Peter looked to Sam and Jacob who both nodded and went to help Santiago. Alec stayed guarding his sister. Peter put his hand around Char's waist and walked over to Jasper.

"She...she found out about my daughter. She said she would hurt her if I didn't convince you to marry her." Charlotte stuttered out.

Jasper frowned remembering. Peter and Char were against him marrying Alice, then suddenly Char had changed her tune. She had said she had a heart to heart with Alice and knew that she loved him. At the time Jasper had sensed a little deception but he had assumed Char didn't really believe what she was saying but wanted him to be happy.

"She's lying. She wanted you away from them. She said your constant whining was annoying her and she wanted to be alone with Peter." Alice said.

Char's mouth dropped in horror at Alice's statement. She shook her head mutely.

Jasper didn't believe Alice for a second. He remembered Char's emotions. Char had been broken up when he left them, she didn't fake that, he would know. She had traded his happiness for her daughter. Jasper supposed he would protect his child too.

"I understand Charlotte." He used her full name. He understood but he wasn't willing to brush it under the carpet yet.

"She's been spying for me. She came here to spy on you." Alice said angrily.

Jasper looked at Charlotte. The woman hung her head and Jasper knew it was true.

"We will talk of this later Major. Alice is trying to distract you from her own crimes. Perhaps to plan...or she is just being vindictive. Regardless, we should finish this." Peter said.

Jasper nodded. Charlotte's betrayal hurt but Peter was right. He felt Bella's arms tighten around him and bent to inhale her smell. He gathered his strength and turned to Alice. He began to project fear at her and mixed it with the cocktail he had learned from Jane. Alice screamed in pain. He felt Bella's hand clench at the small of his back. He turned to her and found her eyes bright and a satisfied smile on her face.

Jasper let go of Alice. She panted unnecessarily as she gained control of herself, a little venom fell from her lips but she was unable to wipe it off.

"No need for that Jazzy I'll tell you everything." Alice said trying to sound nonchalant but failing badly. She gave up and glared at him.

"You killed my mate! Just when I found him you killed him, before I had a chance to turn him. He tried to help you and you drained him dry." Alice said, venom dripping from her lips in her hate.

"When was this?" Jasper asked, confused.

"The day before we met." Alice spat.

Jasper searched his memories. He remembered sitting in an alley. He had been so hungry, he had not fed for a week. He had been unable to deal with the emotions of his victims. He remembered a man putting a hand on his shoulder and asking him if he was alright. He also remembered the man had reeked of blood. His emotions had been self-satisfied and anticipatory.

He had thrown the man against the alley wall and smelled him. Yes there was blood on him. Not his own, he had hurt someone recently. He felt the man try to stab him in the side, of course it did nothing. He looked inside the man's emotions in a second he decided this man was a killer, he knew killers. He had been in the southern wars for decades and knew the blood thirsty emotions of some of the worst excuses for vampires and humans. This was a bad man. He snapped his neck and drained him dry.

"I remember this man. He was a killer. He tried to stab me." Jasper said.

"You lie! He offered to help you!" Alice screamed.

Bella rushed forward and slapped her. "Jasper does not lie. You should know that any mate of yours would be a psycho." Bella growled out.

"Look who's talking!" Alice screamed back.

"We'll have none of that." Jasper said pushing pain at her. Alice threw her head back in agony. Jasper let it last. He wanted no more games, he wanted the full story. He finally let her go.

"Are you ready to tell us everything?" He asked.

Alice nodded gathering in some air. "I wanted revenge but you were too powerful. I saw you killing me over and over. So I looked to find what you wanted and I offered that to you to buy time. We traveled to the Cullens and I immediately made allies with Edward. He was easy to manipulate. He believed I was his mate and scared to leave you. I played the damsel in distress needing a hero. He did everything I asked. He would throw his blood lust at you. Between the two of us we managed to engineer quite a few slip ups. We had the family believing you were weak. You even believed it." Alice sneered.

"It wasn't enough though, I didn't want you just sad, I wanted you to feel what I felt. Every time I made a plan though I saw Peter and Char coming to rescue you." Jasper looked at her. Char had been spying for her, why would Char rescue him. Alice grimaced at her slip.

"I knew how far I could push her." She said. Jasper turned back to look at Char. She still had a look of guilt on her face.

"Finally I saw something that would cause you great pain. I saw Bella arrive in Forks. I knew right away she was your mate. I manipulated Edward into pursuing her." Alice grinned maliciously. "You were so sad Jazzy. You didn't know why."

Bella growled and Alice frowned again.

"It still wasn't enough though so I engineered the birthday party and got Damien to help me by erasing your memories. Bella was supposed to kill herself. It was my mistake that I mistook her disappearing from my visions to mean she was dead. I didn't find out till much later that she was alive, then you did something I never expected you came to Forks. I let you thinking you would kill Charlie. You didn't so I panicked and called the Volturi. Of course the cowards were afraid of you." Alice sneered looking at Caius with disgust.

"I tried one more time this time I offered to join the guard and Aro sent Jane and Damien to help me. I made the newborns planning to betray Aro. Unfortunately it appears Caius betrayed Aro first." Alice said.

"Did you hear all that Edward?" Bella called. Jasper looked over at the boy who was again limbless. He was hanging his head and Jasper knew her was deeply hurt by Alice's words.

"The man who was fighting Bella, was that Damien?" Jasper asked.

"Yes." Caius answered. "He has been in the guard for thirty years. Aro isn't going to like the fact he erased your memories Major. The things that could have happened..."

Jasper himself shuddered at the thought. If he had come to himself in a human population, it would have been a disaster.

Alec and Jane walked over to Caius. "I am sorry master I was following Aro's orders."

"I understand." Caius said dismissing her. Jasper studied the twins, Alec seemed to hold no ill-will to his sister, nor did she to him.

"Gather up Edward and Damien. We are going home." Caius ordered. The guard did as they were told. Edward protested the whole time but was ignored. Caius turned to the rest of them.

"Make sure in the end Alice is disposed of." Caius said. "We will be checking up on Charlie later. You do know that if you ever want there is a place for you in the guard." He offered.

Jasper smiled but shook his head no. He wanted to spend his time with Bella not fighting.

Caius frowned. "Well I will see you soon." He said as he walked away.

Jasper turned to Bella. "So what are we going to do with Alice?" He asked.

Bella gave an evil grin. "I know just the thing." She said.

* * *

Bella stood before the mirror fidgeting and tugging at the dress she wore.

"You look beautiful Bella." Rose said with a smile putting the final curl in her hair. Rose was a true artist, Bella loved what she had done with her hair and make up. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in Dad." Bella called.

He opened the door slowly and looked around cautiously. He seemed nervous around the women, who fussed and giggled over Bella. He put a hand behind his head and rubbed his neck.

"Bells it's almost time I'd like to have a moment with you." He told her quietly.

Bella smiled widely. "Okay girls, let me have a moment with my father." She said loudly. The girls giggled but left the room. When the last one shut the door Charlie turned to her.

"You are so beautiful Bells." Charlie said his eyes suspiciously bright.

"I'm so proud of you, honey." He said as he reached out to hug her. Bella returned her hug, she knew if she was able she would be crying right now. They heard the organ begin the wedding march. Charlie drew back from her and held out his arm. Bella took a deep breath and placed her hand in his arm. They took their places and watched as Maribel preceded them down the aisle. She scattered petals on the walkway perfectly. Rose beamed in pride for her daughter and marched behind her taking her place at the end as the maid of honor.

Peter and Jasper stood at the altar. Peter was smirking but Jasper had a look of wonder on his face. He sent out his love to her and Bella smiled feeling her own love rise to answer.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" Marcus called out.

"I do." Charlie said his voice cracking only a little as he handed her off to Jasper. Bella didn't listen to a word Marcus said she concentrated on the feel of Jasper's arm and the look in his eyes. He nudged her gently and she came to herself.

"I do." She called out a little louder than she had to. There was laughter but it soon ended and before Bella realized it Jasper was kissing her. Bella was happier than she had ever been. As Marcus announced them man and wife she turned to the crowd. She saw the wolves, they were hooting and hollering loudly. She saw Esme and Char. A couple of rows further back she saw Caius along with Felix, Alec and Jane. Jane actually looked happy for a change.

She saw Carlisle sitting toward the back. He looked happy for them, his eyes had returned to gold but they were sad, he had lost Esme. She felt a twinge of guilt. She suppressed it quickly. Esme had given him chances but he never made her a priority. Esme deserved more.

Last her eyes fell on the one person she wanted to see their happiness more than anyone. Alice's head was placed in the front row, her eyelids cut off, forcing her to watch the wedding. Bella didn't have to be an empath or a mind reader to know that Alice was devastated.

Jasper walked with her over to Alice. She picked her head up and they walked out the door. She threw her head into the fire prepared without a single moment of remorse. It was over and now her life with Jasper could begin.

**Epilogue**:

Jasper and Bella honeymooned at Esme Isle. They returned after a month and Jasper was the one to change Charlie. They all stayed with Peter and Char during Charlie's newborn year.

Peter and Char worked out their problems. It wasn't easy and it took a long time but time was something a vampire had in abundance.

Jasper forgave Char but never fully trusted her again. He was civil to her but she had lost her place as a sister to him. Similarly Bella forgave but didn't trust. It took Bella longer though.

Charlie knew what it was like to need to protect your child and forgave her more quickly. He and Char became close friends and he looked at her as another daughter.

Rose and Emmett made a family with Maribel and settled in Alaska. They had begun to learn to share with each other mentally and emotionally instead of just physically. Their love was a wonder to behold. Charlie always enjoyed their visits and doted on the now speaking and happy little girl.

They received a couple of letters from Edward. He was doing well in the guard. He was maturing and learning to use his gift less recklessly. It seemed easier for Jasper to forgive Edward than Bella. Bella held her anger for the way he tormented Jasper. Jasper understood however what it was like to have a power that was so encompassing.

They visited the wolves periodically. They didn't like to leave Forks so after Charlie's year they would go out to visit every other month. Jacob had finally imprinted on a very nice girl from Neah Bay. He was totally in love and Charlie was happy for him.

Carlisle buried himself in his work. They all contacted him from time to time but he couldn't let go of his guilt for being unable to see what was happening in his family. Charlie talked to him often. They had built a friendship and he truly wished to help the man. It was hard being a father to teenagers and Charlie didn't envy him having teenagers that never grew up.

Esme never returned to him. They hadn't seen her in two years. She was due for a visit today and Charlie found himself looking forward to seeing her. He remembered her as a kind woman. A little older in maturity then the rest of the Cullens. He could use some more mature company. Not that he didn't love the Whitlocks, but how many juvenile pranks could one man take?

He heard a car pull up, just as Bella and Jasper exited the house. Both were holding on to each other and laughing. Charlie was extremely glad Bella had found Jasper, he sincerely liked the man. Jasper had long since gained all his memories. He had been devastated by some of them but Bella had loved him through it all, helping him to cope.

He looked back to the car as the door opened. Esme stepped out and Charlie felt his breathing stop. Had she always been this beautiful? Her eyes met his almost immediately. They were ruby red. He had never expected her to follow a human diet and was slightly shocked. He understood as a vampire but he had always thought of Esme as being kind and gentle. The woman who stood before him was strong and fearless.

His feet moved of their own accord and he found himself standing in front of her, reaching out to touch her face. When his fingers met her skin he felt an electric shock down his arms. Her eyes closed and she leaned into his touch. He couldn't help himself as he leaned down and kissed her.

How long he was lost in her kiss he didn't know but of course Peter had to ruin it. "Well ain't that shocker. Who would have thought Charlie and Esme were mates?"

Mates? Charlie growled, when he realized they had an audience. He picked Esme off and ran with her into the woods. They talked for a long time. He learned that Esme had decided to try Peter and Char's way of feeding and had been hunting criminals.

She seemed much more confident as she talked. Charlie was happy for her and enchanted by her. They ended up making love and Charlie knew without a doubt she was indeed his mate. They talked until morning and returned to the Whitlocks in the early light.

They were all waiting for them on the porch smirking at them.

"Well obviously you all know." Charlie said.

Jasper stood up and glared at Charlie. "I'd like to know what your intentions are with my mother?!" He demanded.

Charlie's mouth dropped in shock and he was speechless for a moment until Jasper burst out laughing.

"Damn smartass." Charlie said smacking him playfully on the head. They all laughed but soon they all came forward to hug them.

"I'm happy for you dad." Bella whispered in his ear when she hugged him.

Charlie pulled Esme close and faced the group. "We are going to stay here for a while so Esme can visit. But when she leaves I'm going with her. I'll be following her diet." Charlie said looking into Bella and Jasper's golden eyes.

"I understand dad." Bella said not phased at all.

"Well I have a lot to catch up on." Esme said ushering them all inside.

Charlie watched them all file into the house. He couldn't believe how happy he was. Looking at Bella and Jasper's faces he knew that his happiness was only a fraction of theirs. He smiled thinking how those two more than anyone deserved happiness.

**Author's Note:** Heh I like Charlie and Esme together. Thank you everyone who read/favorited/followed/reviewed this story. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
